Teddy the Slut
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a story about Teddy being a slut. The first chapter will be short but they will get longer and longer as I progress through the story.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy woke up one morning feeling very strange. She felt cold and wet. She lifted up the covers and looked down at her panties. They were soaked. She must of had some more wet dreams. She has them all the time! Everyone always thinks of Teddy Duncan as the goody goody who always study's and never does anything wrong. Well she isn't. She is a total slut! She has never had actual sex before but has watched a lot of porn on her laptop. Her favorite toy is her 8 inch vibrator.

She sometimes sneaks into Gabe's room and hides in his closet and finger's herself while she spies on Gabe when he gets out of the shower. She loves to watch Gabe. Gabe has an 8 inch dick just like her vibrator. Teddy also noticed Gabe spying on her when she was in her room changing one time. All Gabe got to see was her sexy ass. He has been wanting more ever since then. Teddy got really horny when she noticed him. She got a little wet but Gabe didn't notice.

Teddy got up from her bed and walked over to her closet. She had just panties on and no bra. She often went to sleep like that. She liked to play with her gorgeous tits at night. She sometimes slept naked. She only slept naked when she was playing on using her little toy in bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was inspecting her boobs. They were decently big. She always loved to look at them. She decided to go bra less and wear a t shirt and some skinny jeans. She walked out of her room and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Good morning." Amy said as Teddy walked into the kitchen. She set a plate down for Teddy. Gabe sat next to her. Amy heard Toby crying so she went into the other room. Teddy dropped her fork. She bent over to get it. Gabe looked 's shirt sagged down. he could see her boobs. He loved the size of them. He thought they were perfect. Teddy noticed her shirt was shagging and looked over at Gabe's pants from under the table. He had a hard on. That turned Teddy on. She needed to masturbate. Teddy got her fork and continued to eat. She hurried and then ran downstairs. Gabe hurried secretly behind her.

Teddy ran into her room and closed the door. Gabe peeked in. Teddy laid down on her bed and pulled out her vibrator. She pulled down her pants revealing her gorgeous 17 year old virgin pussy. Gabe got an instant hard on. Teddy began fingering herself. She moaned softly as she began fingering faster. Gabe pulled his dick out of his pants and started jerking off to his sister. Teddy then massaged her boobs and massaged her clit with her vibrator.

She moaned louder and louder. Gabe jerked faster and faster. He could feel it coming. Teddy could to. She shoved her vibrator in her pussy and came all over it and her bed. Gabe came all over Teddy's door. Teddy then cleaned up her mess and got dressed. She walked over to her door. Gabe ran upstairs. She noticed the cum on the door. She sat down on the floor and inspected it. She could tell it was Gabe's cum. She licked it off the door and then walked upstairs. She saw Gabe. " Are you having a good day, Gabe?" she asked. " Sure am." said Gabe as he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy laid on her bed all morning. She had a lot of things on her mind. It had been a few days since Gabe had watched Teddy masturbate on her bed and masturbated to her. She knew that he had been masturbating to her and got turned on even more by it. She had always liked Gabe. He had a bigger dick than Spencer. She had never seen Spencer's Dick in person but has seen it on the pictures that Spencer has sent her.

She was also pissed. She couldn't find her vibrator. Gabe probably took it, she got up from her bed and walked upstairs. She was in her bra and panties. Her mom in dad just left to go shopping and PJ and Gabe took Charlie and Toby to the park. She walked into mom and dads room. She opened up her drawer and pulled out a 10 inch vibrator. " Geez mom!" Teddy said aloud. " How big does it need to be?"

Teddy also had a sexual attraction toward her mother. Amy also has a sexual attraction towards Teddy but she doesn't know that though. Amy used to put all of her clothes in the laundry so she would walk around naked when she was alone at home with Teddy. Teddy also remembers the time Amy was in Teddy's room getting her dirty clothes for the washing machine. She noticed that Teddy had walked into the room and bent over to grab some clothes and exposed her beautiful clit and virgin asshole. She then turned around. " Oh! I didn't notice you there!" Said Amy. " I need you to give me your clothes to clean them." Teddy stripped down. They stood there nude. Teddy tried not to stare at her moms beautiful breasts. Amy walked out of Teddy's room with her clothes. Amy noticed that Teddy's panties were wet and realized Teddy got wet from her. Teddy loved that day.

Teddy walked down to her room with the vibrator. She laid on her bed and pulled off her panties. She spread her legs out revealing her tight virgin holes. She began rubbing her clit. She moaned silently. She began fingering herself violently. She then turned on her moms vibrator and shoved it in her wet pussy. It was on high power. She loved her mothers vibrator! It turned her on that she was using her mothers vibrator with her mothers pussy juices all over it. It turned her on! She squirted all over her bed!

Teddy then heard someone come home. She ran upstairs. She then ran into Gabe. Gabe was shocked. " Um Teddy." Said Gabe. Teddy looked down and realized she had no panties on and had moms vibrator in her hand. " It's not what it looks likes!" Teddy screamed. Gabe smiled. " It looks like you were just masturbating with moms vibrator." Said Gabe. Teddy then looked down at her legs to see they were covered in her pussy juices. " How do you know about moms vibrator?" Teddy asked. Gabe went silent. " I might of gone in her room and snooped around." Said Gabe. " I won't tell mom and dad if..." Teddy stopped. " If...?" Said Gabe. " I won't tell mom if you have sex with me!" Said Teddy. Gabe smiled. " Okay!" Yelled Gabe in excitement. " Sit on the couch!" Said Teddy. Gabe did what he was told. " Take off your pants." Said Teddy. Gabe did what he was told and pulled his pants down.

" Ooh! That's a big cock you have there!" Said Teddy sexually. She grabbed Gabe's cock and began sucking it. Gabe moaned. Teddy was really good at it! She shoved her little brothers big cock down her throat and moaned intensely. She started to suck him off faster and faster until he came down her throat. She lifted her head off his dick and laid on the couch. She spread her legs apart like a butterfly. " Eat me out!" Teddy demanded. Gabe then began eating out her pussy. They both moaned as Gabe began eating Teddy out faster. Teddy screamed in pleasure as she squirted down Gabe's throat.

" I want you to fuck my pussy." Teddy demanded. Gabe smiled. " Okay!" Gabe replied. Teddy wrapped her legs around Gabe's neck. Teddy took her bra off and took Gabe's hands and out then on her boobs. Gabe began fucking Teddy's pussy faster and harder. Gave couldn't believe he was fucking his extremely hot sister! He loved it. It turned him on so much. Her pussy felt so soft and wet. It was tight as fuck! Teddy loved the feeling of Gabe's giant rod in her wet vagina. Teddy moaned. Teddy liked this way more than her vibrator!Teddy came all over Gabe's dick. Gabe then came in his sisters pussy.

" I want you to fuck my virgin asshole." Said Teddy. Teddy then laid on her stomach and spread her legs apart. Gabe shoved his 8 inch member in Teddy's Virginia asshole. He fucked it fast and rough. Teddy screamed as he tore her virgin as into two. Teddy then came all over the couch. " Teddy I think I'm gonna cum." Said Gabe. He came his third load deep into her ass. He pulled out. Teddy just laid there. Gabe cleaned up the mess and put paper towels under Teddy. Gabe's cum was pouring out of her holes. Teddy eventually got up and walked down to her room and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet in the Duncan House. There was no sound at all. Everyone was gone except for Teddy. Bob took Gabe to see a new monster movie, PJ was babysitting Charlie and Toby at his own apartment, and Amy was at the grocery store shopping. Amy had been gone for some time now.

Teddy walked upstairs into the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. She put in a porn movie. She pressed play. Teddy stared at the tv while she unbuttoned her jeans. She slid her hand down in her pants. She rubbed her clit softly. She moaned silently. She reached her left hand in her shirt. She played with beautiful tits. She was about to climax when she heard the door open.

Teddy pulled her hands out of her clothes and shut the tv off. Amy walked in. "Hi Teddy." Said Amy as she walked into the living room with bags of groceries. She continued to the kitchen. Teddy watched Amy as she left the living room. She then quickly buttoned her jeans. Amy walked back into the living room.

Amy walked up to Teddy. "It's laundry day. I need you to strip down." Amy said. Teddy stood up. She took off her top and then her bra. Amy then took off her top and bra. Teddy stood there topless right in front of her topless mom. She was still very horny. She tried not to stare at her mother amazing tits. Teddy then began slowly removing her jeans. Then she removed her panties and socks. She was completely naked. Amy then removed the rest of her clothes. Amy noticed Teddy's pussy was wet. Amy could feel hers getting wet. Teddy then sat down on the couch.

Amy then bent down right in front of Teddy and slowly picked up her clothes. Teddy stared in awe. Her mothers wet pussy and tight ass was inches from her face. Teddy was starting to get the couch wet.

Amy finally finished picking up all of the clothes. She walked down into the basement to wash them. Teddy followed. She stopped on the stairs and stared at her sexy mother put the laundry into the washing machine. Amy picked up Teddy's panties and shoved them into her face. Teddy's mouth dropped. Oh my god! Teddy thought.

Teddy walked back upstairs and laid on the couch. Her mom shoving her panties into her face turned her on even more. Teddy could hear Amy come up the stairs. Amy picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Teddy heard moaning. She looked over to see her poem movie was still playing. Amy watched as two girls shoved big dildos into each other's wet cunts. She looked over at Teddy. "Is this yours?" She asked. Teddy nodded. " I never knew you were into girls." Amy said. Amy looked at Teddy's wet cunt again. "If you like girls, then you will need to know how to have sex with one." Amy said. "Get up."

Teddy got up and stood in front of her mom. Amy then sat on the couch and spread her legs out. "Mom, what are you doing." Teddy asked. Amy smiled. "You're going to have sex with me." Amy replied. "Okay." Said Teddy without any expression. She didn't show it but she was screaming inside. She was so excited. "Eat me out." Amy demanded.

Teddy got on her knees and starting licking her moms pussy. Amy moaned softly. Amy forced Teddy's head into her cunt. Teddy began licking faster and faster. Amy screamed in pleasure. "Mmmmm! I love your Pussy mom! It tastes amazing!" Said Teddy seductively. Amy squirted in Teddy's mouth. She swallowed it all. "That was amazing!" Amy shouted. They then switched places. Teddy laid on her back while Amy shoved her face into her pussy. She licked it intensely. Teddy screamed in pleasure. "Oh mom! This is amazing! You're making me feel so good!" Teddy shouted. Amy smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty amazing." Amy replied. Teddy climaxed down her moms throat. They both moaned. Teddy then got on all fours and spread her cheeks apart. Amy then started to rim Teddy's little tight asshole. Amy kept doing that for 5 minutes and then stopped.

"Hang on. I'll be back." Said Amy as she got up. She walked up the stairs. She then came down a minutes later with a strap on vibrator. She put it around her waist. Teddy got into the butterfly position. Amy slowly entered the strap on bibrator into Teddy's pussy. She moaned. Amy then started to go faster and faster. Teddy could feel it coming. " I'm close mom!" Teddy screamed. Amy went faster and harder. Teddy then orgasmed all over the strap on vibrator. The panted softly.

Teddy got into the doggy style position. Amy then slowly entered the strap on vibrator into Teddy's tight asshole. Teddy moaned. She loved how it felt in her asshole. Amy then started to go faster and faster. Teddy loved it! Her whole asshole vibrated with pleasure. Amy the pulled out. The cum that was on the vibrator leaked out of her asshole. They both moaned in pleasure . "I love you mom." Said Teddy. Amy smiled. "I love you too." Then they both got up and walked into different rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy woke up from her nap. She felt very horny. She couldn't stop thinking about the amazing sex she had with her mother. It turned her on so much! She wanted more of that juicy pussy and that tight asshole!

Teddy then realized she didn't have a bra on. She was just in her panties. Teddy thought about that for a little while and then realized that Gabe probably took it. She then got a little excited. She could just see Gabe sneaking down to the basement and take her bra off and see her beautiful tits as she lay sleeping on the couch. She then started to get her panties a little wet.

Teddy then walked upstairs. Gabe and Amy were the only other ones home. Teddy walked into the kitchen. Amy turned around from the sink to see Teddy almost completely naked. " Hi Teddy. Where's your bra?" asked her mother. "Gabe took it while I was sleeping." Teddy replied. They both sat down. "Well Teddy, he is a growing boy." Amy said. Teddy looked up. "Gabe has been so obsessed with me since..." Teddy cut off. "Since what?" Amy asked. Teddy started getting red. She knew she would get in a lot of trouble if she lied. "I had sex with Gabe." She blurted out. "What!" Amy replied.

Amy looked very angry. She then relaxed a bit and calmed down. "Well I guess I can understand since we did some stuff too." Amy said smiling. Amy then got up and walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room.

She then went up the stairs into Gabe's room. She walked in. "Hello Gabe." She said seductively. Gabe looked up from his video game he was playing. He then paused it. "Hello mom." Said Gabe awkwardly. Amy sat down. "Teddy told me you guys have had sex." Amy said. Gabe's face got red. "It's ok. I'm not gonna punish you. I understand that you are are growing boy." Said Amy.

Teddy then peeked into Gabe's room. "You mean I'm not gonna get in trouble for fucking my sister!" Said Gabe in excitement. Amy smiled. "No you are not." She said."I'm gonna show you how to have good sex to make sure you do it right!" Said Amy. Gabe smiled. He was getting a boner. "Okay." He said in excitement.

Teddy was shocked. She knew her mom was a slut, but didn't think she would do this kind of stuff with Gabe. She was getting extra horny now and really needed to squirt her juices.

"Stip down and lay on the bed." Amy commanded. Gabe did as he was told and stripped down. Amy was shocked by his big dick. She was getting very horny. Amy took off her shirt and pants and socks so she was just in her bra and panties. She then grabbed her sons cock and slowly started stroking it. Gabe moaned. "You really know how to please a man." Said Gabe. Amy smiled. "I've had a lot of experience. And besides, the fun haven't even started yet." She said.

Amy then started licking down Gabe's shaft. He moaned again in pleasure. She started sucking him hard. She went up and down his shaft rapidly. Gabe couldn't hold it. He blew his load down his mothers throat.

Amy then stopped sucking. "That was a big load." Amy said. Gabe smiled. "Now Gabe, I need you to eat out my pussy." Said Amy. She took off her bra and panties. Her boobs bounced around. She then sat on Gabe's face. She began to eat his mother out rapidly. Amy moaned intensely.

Teddy had a good view of Gabe's hard dick and her mothers ass. She couldn't last much longer. Amy screamed as she squirted down her sons throat. Gabe loved the taste.

"Alright Gabe, I'm gonna ride on your dick now. Trust me, this will feel a lot better when you did it with Teddy." Said Amy. "Hey!" yelled Teddy. They all turned to see Teddy peeking in. "Where you snooping?" Asked Amy. Teddy walked in. "Yeah I was snooping. I was just so horny and..." Teddy got cut off by Amy. "No need. Come join us." She said. Teddy smiled.

Amy then sat on Gabe's dick and began going up and down. Teddy then sat on Gabe's face. He ate her out. Amy and Teddy started making out. They tongued each other like crazy. Teddy was so horny she already squirted all over Gabe's face. She then demanded he eat out her asshole. He did. They all moaned. Gabe could feel his load coming. He came in his mothers pussy right as Amy came. They all stopped and laid down on the bed.

"How did you give Gabe such an amazing blowjob?" Teddy asked. Amy smiled. Let me teach you." She said. Teddy and Amy got up. Teddy bent over showing off her hot asshole to Amy. She then started stroking his cock. "Start slow and squeeze a little." Said Amy. She then shoved her face into Teddy's asshole. Amy loved her daughters ass.

Teddy then started licking Gabe's dick. She loved to tease him. Then she went down on him just like her mom did. She went crazy fast! Gabe them moaned loud. Teddy knew he was gonna cum. She stopped sucking and stroked his cock. He came all over his sisters face. Amy stopped eating out Teddy's ass. They then heard the door open. "Honey I'm home!" Yelled Bob.

"Shit!" Whispered Amy. They all panicked. "Into the closet!" Said Teddy. They all got up and took their clothes and ran towards the closet. TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Amy, Teddy and Gabe rushed into his closet. They closed the closet doors and tried to remain silent."There's not enough room!" Teddy compained. "Get in front of me!" Gabe said. Teddy did. Bob came running up the stairs. He walked into Gabe's room. Teddy noticed her feet where sticking out. She backed up. She then felt a feeling In her ass. She wanted to scream. She had backed right into Gabe's dick.

Teddy was about to scream when Amy covered her mouth. "What's wrong?" Amy asked. "Teddy backed up into my dick." Gabe said. "It went straight all the way up her asshole."

Gabe started fucking Teddy a little bit. "Just pull out." Amy whispered. "I can't. Her ass is still covered in you saliva and will make suction noises if I move it out." Gabe said. Teddy felt like she was about to cry. Gabe's dick was too much for her ass right now.

Bob was about to leave when he heard a small moan. It was from Gabe. He turned around and looked at the closet. He walked over to it. They all hid behind Gabe's hung up clothes in his closet. Bob opened the door. He looked into the closet. He just looked at the clothes. He then shrugged and walked out.

Gabe then pulled out of his sisters ass. Teddy was relieved. She had a huge gape in her ass from Gabe's monster cock. Gabe got his clothes back on and continued his game. Amy walked across the hall to her room to get dressed and Teddy walked into the bathroom to get a robe.

Teddy looked in the mirror in the bathroom. She realized she still had Gabe's jizz all over her face. She started wiping it off. She reached over and grabbed a robe to put on. She slipped it on and walked out into the hallway.

Teddy walked down the stairs. Bob was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey dad." Teddy said. Bob looked over at Teddy. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Said Bob. Teddy sat down in the chair by the couch. "I was going to the bathroom. Gabe was outside. And mom was in her room." Teddy said. "Ok." Bob said.

They watched TV for a while. Bob kept on looking over at Teddy. She couldn't find out why. Teddy then noticed her father had a boner in his pants. Teddy then realized he could see her vagina the way she was sitting.

Teddy got a little turned on this. She wanted to tease her dad so badly. "Hey dad can I do some yoga?" She asked. "Sure." Bob replied. Teddy got up. "I have to do it nude though. Is that okay with you?" She asked. Bob got really turned on. "Of coarse you can." Bob said. Teddy smiled. "Thanks daddy!"

Teddy walked over in front on her dad. She was facing the TV. She untied her robe and dropped it down to the floor. Bob's jaw dropped. He had a perfect view of his daughters asscheeks. Teddy then bent over and started to touch her toes. This make Bob go crazy. He stared at his daughter tight shaved vagina and asshole. He kept on thinking to himself how she was his daughter but he was too horny.

Teddy then started doing squats. She went up and down. Up and down. Bob couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Teddy stopped doing squats and smiled.

Teddy walked into the kitchen. Why did you leave daddy?" Asked Teddy seductevly. "I wanted a snack." Said Bob. Teddy smiled. "I know you want my pussy." Said Teddy. Bob just stood there quietly for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Teddy! I can't help it!" Said Bob. "It's okay." Teddy said. "I can help your little problem out."

Teddy then heard Amy and Gabe walk down the stairs. Teddy was still naked. She hid under then table. Bob sat down. They both walked in. "Hi honey." Bob said. Amy just smiled and walked over to the fridge.

Teddy started unzipping Bob's pants. Bob looked down at his naked daughter. "Trust me." Whispered Teddy. Bob trusted his daughter and let her continue. She then pulled Bob's fat juicy 10 inch dick out. Teddy stars in awe. She then started stroking it just like Amy did to Gabe. Bob moaned silently. "You okay Bob?" Amy asked. "Better than ever!" Replied Bob.

Teddy was so shocked. He dad was about 10 inches long! It was a big fat juicy cock! Amy sat down at the table. Teddy knew she had to stay quiet so she wouldn't get caught. She then started licking her dad's monster cock.

Teddy started stroking Bob's cock rapidly. Teddy knew that her dad would cum soon so she shoved her fathers dick in her mouth. She began sucking it hard. Bob squirmed around a little. Amy kept looking over at Bob.

Bob could feel it coming. He came down his daughters throat. Teddy swallowed it all. She loved the taste of her dad's cum. Teddy took her fathers dick out of her mouth. Teddy still super horny.

Teddy got in the doggystyle position. She put her dads dick at the enterence to her vagina. She starting sticking it in. Bob was shocked. His daughter actually put his dick in her pussy. It was so tight and warm. Teddy started going back and forth on her fathers dick.

Teddy then came all over her dad's dick. It felt amazing! Bob then came in Teddy's pussy. Teddy then pulled the dick out and began licking her pussy juices off it. Teddy could feel her dad's cum inside her pussy. It felt amazing!

Gabe finished his snack he was eating and Amy had to use the bathroom. Teddy then got up from under the table. "I hope I helped daddy!" Said Teddy seductely with a smile. She then walked out (still naked) and down the stairs to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy woke up feeling very wet. She was sleeping naked. She realized her dad's cum was still in her vagina and was leaking out. That turned her on a lot. She got up and licked the cum off the sheets. She began fingering her vagina and licking her fathers cum off. If tastes very good!

Teddy got a pink bra and pink pair of panties on. She walked out of her room and up the stairs. She was very hungry and didn't want to miss breakfast. PJ was home and cooking breakfast so it would actually be good.

She walked into the kitchen. Bob looked up at his extremely hot daughter. Then Amy and Gabe noticed. "What? It's not like I'm naked!" Said Teddy. She then sat down at the round table. "Here you go." Said PJ as he handed Teddy a plate full of pancakes. "Thank you." Replied Teddy.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Said Bob. "I have noticed that Gabe has been getting into a lot of trouble recently and has noticed a little bit in Teddy too. We need a punishment for everyone if they do something bad. Your mother and I have talked about this and we agreed we are going to go back to original spanking."

"Ugh!" Groaned all of the kids. "Kids stop it! We need a way of punishment and this is it!" Said Amy. Teddy was looking coward to a fun day then realized it was Monday. "Crap! I need to get dressed!" Yelled Teddy as she ran out of the kitchen. She got dressed and ran out to her car and drove to school.

Teddy walked into her 1st hour classroom. "Alright students, I will be handing back your tests that you took on Friday." Said the teacher. He began passing them out. "Please be an A!" Teddy whispered to herself. "Please be a C!" Whispered Ivy.

Teddy then got her test back. "No! I got a C!" Said Teddy. Ivy got hers back. "I got a B" she said excitingly. Teddy looked worried. She got a bad grade on her test! She then realized dad's new rule! She would have to get spanked!

Teddy walked into her house after school. Amy was sitting on the couch next to Bob. "Hi Teddy! What did you get on your history test?" Asked Amy. Teddy sat down. "I got a C." Said Teddy. Bob looked up. "What! You got a C! You gonna have to be punished for this! Go upstairs to your mother and I's room!" Yelled Bob. Teddy walked up the stairs as she was told.

Bon walked into his room. Teddy was sitting on the bed. Bob sat down next to her. "Bend over on my lap." Bob said. Teddy did as she was told. Bob took her leggings and socks off. Then he took off her pink panties. All she had on was a bra and shirt.

Bob then took his hand and smacked his daughter bubble butt. CRACK! Teddy was sen't ready for the spank yet. It stung a little. Bob swung again. CRACK! Teddy kind of liked it. It still hurt but was kind of sexy at the same time.

"I would of just given you spankings if you got a B but you didn't so you will have to have a bigger punishment." Said Bob. "What will it be?" Asked Teddy. Bob thought for a moment. "Get on all fours on the floor." Said Bob. Teddy got on all fours. Bob took off his clothes and took off Teddy's shirt and bra.

"Your punishment will be taking my monster cock in you asshole." Said Bob. Teddy got nervous. Her ass still hurt a little from Gabe's dick and now she had to take her dad's 10 inch! She knew she had to be brave and do it. She sread her cheeks out. Bob out a little lube on his dick and on the enterence to Teddy's asshole. Bob the. Put his dick to the enterence and slowly entered. Teddy let out a soft moan.

Bob's dick was too big for her. Bob started fucking his daughter at a normal tempo. Teddy felt like she had to cry. For some reason she was also enjoying it. It felt kinda good now.

Bob began thrusting hard now into his daughter. He was coming close to climax. He came deep into Teddy's ass. He pulled out. Teddy had a huge gape in her ass. Bob's cum poured out of her ass on the floor. Teddy just laid there on her stomach. She was exhausted.

Bob then put his clothes on and left the room. Amy walked in and saw Teddy laying on the floor with a giant gape in her ass and cum pouring out. "What happened to you?" Asked Amy. "Dad gave me an extra punishment and fucked my ass." Said Teddy. Amy then took Teddy to her room. She laid down in her bed and rested from her painful, but quit enjoyable experience.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a few days since Teddy's punishment that her father had given her. She was still very sore. She would just lay in bed all day and watch tv. She would masturbate by rubbing her clit but couldn't do anything involving her asshole. Her tight little light brown asshole was in too much pain. Teddy was very horny though. She didn't feel like she wanted a cock though. She wanted to have lesbian sex.

Teddy finally decided to get out of bed. She got up and walked up the stairs. She walked into the living room. Her mouth dropped. She saw PJ making out with Skylar on the couch. Skylar was naked. "I'll go get the pizza." Said PJ. He then walked out the door.

Teddy walked over to the couch. "Oh Teddy!" Said Skylar. She didn't cover her boobs and pussy. Instead she spread her legs out a little. Teddy looks at Skylars beautiful pink pussy lips. Teddy was just in a blue bra and blue panties.

Skylar was super horny now. She slowly spread her legs out even further. She looked like a butterfly laying on the couch. "What are you doing." Asked Teddy. Skylar smiled. "PJ and I were making out." She replied. "Wanna watch tv?" Skylar asked. "Sure." Replied Teddy.

They sat down next to each other on the couch. Teddy wanted Skylar so bad now! "It's hot in here." Said Teddy. She took her bra off. Skylar stared at her perfect tits. She then spread her legs out in the air and pulled her panties off. Skylar loved the view she had.

Teddy's phone was sitting on the table next to the couch. She reached over to get it. She was in the doggy style position. Skylar looked over at Teddy's little brown asshole. She always had an asshole fetish. Teddy spread her legs further apart. This drove Skylar crazy!

Skylar got up and pretended to fall right on Teddy. Skylar and Teddy's pussy Rubbed against each other. Skylar had grabbed onto Teddy's tits. It looked like Skylar was fucking Teddy.

They both laughed. Teddy then turned over so Skylar was leaning over her on the couch. They then began making out. They grabbed each other's tits. They French kissed each other's mouths. They both smiled.

Skylar then got back into the butterfly position. Teddy began eating her pussy out. Skylar moaned intensely. Teddy are her pussy out perfectly. Skylar was screaming in pleasure. Skylar then squirted down Teddy's throat. They both moaned.

Skylar then turned over on her stomach. Teddy began eating Skylar's asshole out. They moaned. Skylar's asshole was so perfect! Teddy loved eating her tight asshole out. Skylar turned around. "Let me taste your pussy juices now!" Skylar said seductevly.

Teddy laid on her stomach. Skylar began eating Teddy out as fast as she could! "Mmmmm! You're tasty!" Skylar said Seductevly. This turned Teddy on even more. Teddy moaned in pleasure as she came down Skylars throat. She swallowed every last bit of it.

Skylar then began rimming Teddy's asshole. This felt good considering the fact that Teddy's asshole was injured. Skylar licking it made it feel a lot better. Skylar kept on rimmimg as Teddy moaned and moaned in pleasure. Teddy has not felt anything like this in a very long time. Skylar then stopped licking Teddy's asshole. Teddy turned around so she was facing Skylar. "I think I heard PJ pull back up!" Said Skylar. They both panicked.

Teddy then got up from the couch. "I'll go hide in the kitchen!" She said. "Good idea." Skylar replied. Teddy ran into the kitchen to hide. PJ walked in. "I got the pizza!" He said. "Good." Replied Skylar. PJ smiled. "Remember what you said before I left. You said you would give me a blowjob when I get back." Said PJ. Skylar remembered saying that.

"Maybe I can suck you off where you can't see me." Said Skylar. PJ looked confused. "I can put a blindfold over you so you can't see me and I will suck your dick. I might also give you some special suprised!" Said Skylar. "Ok." PJ replied.

Skylar walked into the kitchen. "I don't want to give PJ a blowjob but I told him I would!" Said Skylar. She was worried. "Why don't you want to give him a blowjob? It's fun!" Said Teddy. "People say it hurts your jaw and I feel guilty since I just had sex with you!" Skylar said. "Can you please suck him off?"

Teddy thought about it. "Fine." She said. Skylar smiled. "Yes!" She said. "I told PJ I would blindfold him so he won't know it's you. I also told him I might pull a few suprises on him so you might need to do that."

"Ok." Teddy said. Skylar walked into the living room with a blindfold. She blindfolded PJ. He was sitting in the middle of the couch. Skylar signaled Teddy in. Skylar sat down in the chair next to the couch. Teddy pulled PJ's pants down. She coulee see the big bulge in his boxers. This turned Teddy on. She then pulled his boxers down. Teddy's mouth dropped.

PJ's dick was HUGE! It was about 10 inches. Skylar was shocked too. Teddy took her hand and slowly placed it on PJ's throbbing cock. "Oh yeah!" PJ moaned. Teddy began stroking it slowly. PJ moaned again. Teddy then began stroking at a normal speed. She thought this was fun. She spit on his dick a little bit. She continued stroking. "You said you would give me a blowjob!" Said PJ. Teddy got a little nervous. She didn't know if she could handle his cock deep down her throat. She took a deep breath and went down on his massive monster cock.

Teddy couldn't believe she was sucking off her older brother. She already liked Gabe but never felt this way towards PJ until now. She went up and down on his cock. PJ moaned and moaned in pleasure. He felt it coming. "Uh Skylar I'm gonna cum!" He shouted as he came in Teddy's mouth. She swallowed it all.

"Didn't you say you might have a special surprise for me?" PJ asked. Skylar replied for Teddy. "Uh yeah. I'm gonna sit on your dick." Said Skylar. PJ smiled. Teddy looked over at Skylar. "What are you doing!" She whispered. Skylar smiled. "I hope you're good at riding dicks!" Skylar whispered back. Teddy got up on PJ's dick and started going up and down on it. Teddy and PJ moaned. "You pussy feels SOOOOOOO GOOD Skylar!" PJ moaned. Teddy went up and down faster and faster. She came ALL over PJ's dick. "You pussy juices feel SOOO good on my dick!" PJ said.

"I would like to do more." PJ said. He then took his dick out of Teddy's pussy and put it in her sore asshole. Teddy wanted to scream. She looked over at Skylar. "My asshole still hurts because of a punish my my dad gave me. He spanked me and fucked me in my ass!" Whispered Teddy. Her ass burned as PJ fucked harder and harder. Skylar felt bad for Teddy. "I'll take care of it." She whispered to Teddy.

"Let me change positions." Said Skylar. Teddy then slowly got off of PJ's dick. Skylar then sat on PJ's dick but faced the TV instead of him. PJ began fucking his gf's tight virgin asshole. She moaned. Teddy smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. Teddy wanted to return the favor so she got on her knees in front of the couch and ate Skylar out while her asshole was getting pounded. Skylar screamed in pleasure as she squirted all over Teddy's face.

PJ slowed down and stopped fucking Skylar. He pulled out and began taking his blindfold off. Teddy hurried and ran behind the couch. His blindfold was off now. Skylar then got her clothes back on and left. Teddy tried to sneak down to the basement but PJ got up from the couch. She was forced to run up to PJ's room. She ran inside.

PJ was coming up the stairs. Teddy noticed there was a silicone sex doll under the blanket on PJ's bed with the ass and legs sticking out towards his pillows. Teddy hid the doll under the bed and went under the blanket. She laid still like the sex doll. PJ walked in. Teddy's legs and ass wasent covered by the blanket just like the doll. PJ slapped his sisters asscheeks. "Now it's my turn to fuck you." PJ said to what he thought was his love doll. TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy was worried. She had just had sex with PJ and didn't want to do it again! He also thinks she is his love doll so he could do whatever he wants. He could use giant dildos or even have anal sex with Teddy without any kind of lube. All these thoughts made Teddy shiver. PJ walked out of the bathroom. "So I guess you don't want me to see your face." Said PJ to his "love doll". "That's okay. I don't need to use your face today."

PJ got onto the bed. He was on his knees on his pillows. He began rubbing his sisters asscheeks. He then spread her cheeks apart observing her perfect pink pussy lips and tight light brown asshole. He ran his finger down her crack feeling her holes gently. "You feel a lot more real than last time. But thats okay! I prefer it to feel real." Said PJ with a smile. He then stroked his dick a bit and got it nice and big and hard. He put his dick up to his sister pussy lips.

He slid inside of his little sister slowly. He groaned to the intense feeling. Teddy tried not to make any noise. It felt so good though! PJ began fucking his sister normally now. He moaned and moaned. He then slapped his sisters right asscheeks as hard as he could. This REALLY made Teddy want to scream! PJ began fucking his sister with some force. He pounded his monster cock into his sister pussy. Teddy then realized she couldn't cum or PJ would realize it was not his love doll.

PJ kept fucking his sister. He then began to slow down. He slowly pulled out. "I don't want to cum just yet. I still got some more stuff I want to do." Said PJ as he put his giant cock up to the enterence of Teddy's tight asshole. Teddy then realized what he was going to do. She took a deep breath as he slid his dick up her ass. He fucked it hard. He thrusted back and forth. Teddy thought she heard someone coming up the stairs. PJ then moaned loudly.

Teddy slowly moved her arms under the blanket and pushed the end of the blanket up a little bit so she could see the door. She saw Gabe peek in. He was shocked to see PJ fucking a sex doll. PJ pounded harder. He still didn't see Gabe peeking in. Teddy lifted the blanket up a little more. Gabe noticed and realized it was Teddy that PJ was fucking. "Help me." Whispered Teddy. PJ couldn't hear Teddy due to the slapping sound of his balls against Teddy's pussy.

PJ slapped Teddy's asscheeks again. Teddy tried not to make any noise. Gabe realized that Teddy needed help. He walked down the hallway over by the top of the stairs. "Guys I'm home!" Shouted Gabe. PJ stopped thrusting. "Shit!" PJ said as he yanked his dick out of Teddy's asshole as fast and hard as he could. "Ow!" Moaned Teddy. PJ heard her but didn't pay attention. He put Teddy's legs under his pillows and put it a pillow over her ass. He ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Gabe peeked in. He saw nobody but a big long jump under the blanket and walked in. Teddy took the blanket off her and pillow off her ass and got up. Gabe smiled. He haven't seen his sister nude in a long time. "What happened?" Asked Gabe. "No time to explain." Said Teddy. She turned around towards the bed and bent down to grab the sex doll from under the bed. Gabe stared at her ass. He saw a giant gape in her ass. This gave Gabe an instant boner.

Teddy put the doll under the blanket on the bed and put the legs under the pillows and covered it's ass with a pillow. Teddy then walked out of PJ's room and went down the stairs into the living room. She sat down on the couch. Gabe sat down next to her.

"So what happened?" Asked Gabe. Teddy faced Gabe. "I walked in the living room to see Skylar naked making out with PJ. PJ left to get a pizza so I started talking to Skylar and we had sex. PJ got back and I hid. Skylar wanted me to suck PJ off for her so we blindfolded him and I sucked him off. Then he began fucking me on the couch and then shoved his dick in my ass do Skylsr took over for me and finished him off." Said Teddy out of breath.

Gabe thought about that. "That still doesn't explain why PJ was fucking you on his bed." Said Gabe. "Oh yeah! PJ then finished and took his blindfold off so I ran up to his room to hide. I was still naked so I saw the sex doll on his bed and hid it and pretended to be it. He than began fucking me on his bed." Said Teddy. Gabe smiled. "That explains it. So did PJ ever know it was you he was having sex with?" Gabe asked. Teddy shook her head. "Nope."

Teddy could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. She realized she was still nude. She ran down the stairs and into her room. PJ walked down. "Hey Gabe." Said PJ as he opened up the front door. He was fully clothed now. "Hey. Where are you going?" Asked Gabe. "I'm going to go for a walk. BYE!" Said PJ as he closed the door. Gabe then got up and ran downstairs.

Gabe ran into Teddy's room. Teddy was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. Her legs were spread out like a butterfly. She was still naked. Gabe stared at her pussy lips. "It's all clear! PJ just left." Said Gabe. Teddy smiled. "Good." She replied. Gabe sat down next to her. "Are you going to get dressed?" Asked Gabe. Teddy looked over at him. " I don't have any clean clothes that I want to wear." She replied.

Gabe got up. "I'm going to go do my laundry." Said Gabe. "Okay." Teddy replied. Gabe walked out and stripped his cloths down so her was completely nude. He put his clothes into the washing machine and began washing them.

Teddy walked out of her room and saw Gabe nude on the couch. "Why are you nude?" She asked. "I told you in cleaning my clothes." Gabe said. Teddy nodded. She walked up the stairs. Gabe got up and followed. Teddy was about to walk into the kitchen when she saw a penny. She bent over to pick it up. Gabe was paying attention. He ran right into Teddy!

Teddy moaned. Gabe felt something really good. He looked down and noticed his dick went right into Teddy's pussy. "I'm so sorry!"said Gabe. "It's okay." Teddy moaned back. Gabe began fucking her sisters pussy. Gabe moaned. It was so tight and warm. She was also soaking wet.

"We haven't fucked in forever!" Said Teddy. Gabe fucked her harder. "I know! We need to do this more often!" He moaned back at her. Gabe grabbed Teddy's prefect tits. He massaged them gently. This made Teddy moan. "I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Teddy as she came all over Gabe's dick.

Gabe pulled out. He got on his knees and Teddy's hot ass out. Teddy moaned. He covered her ass in his saliva. He even got his tongue into her asshole. This made Teddy crazy!

Gabe put his dick to the enterence of his sister asshole. "Are you okay with this?" He asked. "Do it! Pound the shit out of my asshole little bro!" She yelled. Gabe slid into his sister asshole. He loved it! Teddy screamed in pleasure. He then began banging her hard.

Gabe pulled out and began making out with Teddy. They walked into the kitchen (still making out). Teddy then stopped making out with Gabe. She remembered that one of the chairs in the kitchen had a whole in the bottom of it. She pulled that chair out. "Gabe, get under the chair and stick your dick through the hole!" Teddy commanded. Gabe did as he was told.

Teddy then sat down in the chair. His dick slid right into her pussy. Gabe fucked her like crazy. They all moaned loudly. They then heard the garage door open. "Shit!" Said Teddy. She got off of Gabe's dick and ran out. Gabe followed. They ran to each of their rooms. They then laid down on their beds thinking about their next sexual encounter.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been about 2 weeks since the last time Gabe and Teddy have had sex. They were both always flirting around each other. They would sometimes grope each other under the table at dinner. They couldn't wait for their next sexual encounter.

"Kids we are having a family meeting!" Shouting Amy. All the kids walked into the kitchen. "Kids we have an announcement. We are going nude." Said Amy. Teddy looked confused. "What?" Teddy asked. Amy smiled. "You heard me. One of my new friends happens to be a nudist so I thought we would try it out too." Amy said. They all stood there. PJ and Gabe were kinda was excited and confused.

"Come on kids! Strip down!" Amy shouted. They all began taking all there clothes off. Teddy then realized PJ might remember what her ass looks like from when he fucked her thinking she was his sex doll. She quickly sat down at the table. Gabe and PJ then sat down. Bob and Amy both stripped. Teddy stared at Bob's monster cock. It has been forever since she has had that. It was so juicy and and tasty looking. Bob was about to get s boner so he left the kitchen. Amy followed.

They began to eat. PJ left to go use the bathroom. Gabe and Teddy looked at each other. They smiled. "Wanna fuck me through the chair?" Asked Teddy in excitement. "Hell yeah!" Gabe replied. Gabe got under the table and slid his half erected dick into his sisters pussy. Teddy moaned softly.

Gabe began fucking faster. It felt amazing! Teddy wanted to scream but couldn't since everyone was home. Gabe was enjoying every second of this. He could feel it coming. He came in his sister pussy. He didn't pull out. He wanted Teddy to come too. Teddy was about to cum when Bob and Amy walked in. Gabe stopped thrusting. They didn't notice. Since they were all nude now it wasen't suspicious for Teddy to be sitting nude in the chair.

Bob sat down at the table. Amy began cooking. Gabe began thrusting again. Teddy tried to remain silent. She let out some some moans but none that Bob or Amy could hear. Teddy loved the way her brothers cock was slamming inside her. Amy walked over to Teddy.

"Teddy, I'm going to need you to go upstairs and set Toby down for a nap." She said. Amy's giant boobs bounced around. "Ok." Said Teddy nervously. Amy turned around and continued cooking. Teddy then got up. Gabe's dick was sticking out of the bottom of the chair. Teddy then scooted the chair in. Gabe's head was about to come out the other side of the table.

Teddy walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Amy then stopped cooking and pulled the chair out. She didn't look at the chair. She sat down right on the chair. She let out a small moan.

It took Amy a little while to realize what was going on. Gabe's dick went right into her pussy. Gabe began thrusting since he realized his mother liked it. Gabe thrusted faster and faster. Bob was too busy reading the newspaper. Amy was SUPER horny now.

Amy put her finger in her mouth and got some of her spit on it. She then rubbed it on her tight brown asshole. Gabe pulled out. Amy leaned over to Bob. She began reading the newspaper with him. Now Amy's asshole was over the hole. Gabe pushed his giant cock inside and starting pounding his mothers ass with his hot wet meat.

Amy then got really close to Bob. She began to make out with him. Bob grabbed Amy's tits. Gabe looked over to see Bob getting a boner. Gabe thought his dad was huge! He kept on fucking his mothers asshole. Amy moaned as loud as she could as she French kissed with Bob. He was still unaware that his son was fucking his mother under the table.

Teddy could hear the loud moans. She walked up to the window that connects the living room to the kitchen and opened it a little. She could see Gabe fucking Amy and Amy making out with Bob. Teddy got really wet by this sight. Amy began stroking Bob's cock. He moaned. He closed his eyes as Amy went down on him. She licked every inch of his monster cock. She then shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

Teddy kept on watching intensely. Bob then came down Amy's throat. They both moaned. Bob opened his eyes to see Teddy looking into the kitchen. "Teddy!" Yelled Bob. Gabe then came in Amy's asshole and then pulled out. Bob got up from the table giving Teddy a better view of his dick. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You were spying on us! You should be punished!" Yelled Bob. He walked into the living room followed by Amy.

"Sit on the couch! I need to think of a punishment for you!" Said Bob. Bob thought for a minute. "You have to take my gigantic monster cock in any of your holes while you eat your mother out!" Said Bob. Amy smiled. "Sounds good to me." Amy said. Bob then turned Teddy over on her stomach. Amy sat in front of Teddy's face on the couch. Amy laid on her back. Teddy began eating her mothers pussy out.

Gabe looked into the living room. Bob then got on the couch behind Teddy. He slid his dick into Teddy's pussy. They both let out a soft moan. Gabe was still horny and needed to have some sex. He jacked off while taking a video of what was going on.

Bob then pulled out and began fucking Teddy's asshole. She screamed in pleasure. Amy then sat facing the front door so her asscheeks were facing Teddy. Teddy began eating her mothers asshole out. She licked all of Gabe's cum out and swallowed it all. This made Gabe really excited. Bob then came inside Teddy's asshole. He pulled out. Amy and Bob both stood up.

"I think you learned your lesson." Said Bob. They then walked up the stairs up to their room. Teddy looked up to see Gabe videoing the whole thing. "Gabe!" She said angrily. She ran into the kitchen and dragged him out into the living room.

"Why were you videoing this?" Asked Teddy. "Because it was very hot and I jerked off to it." Said Gabe. Teddy thought about this. She was still very mad at Gabe and wanted to get revenge. "I think I can solve your problem. I know a girl who would love to have anal sex with you. She is shy and wants you to be blindfolded if you had sex." Said Teddy. "Okay!" Gabe replied in excitement.

Teddy called her friend over. She knocked onto the door. Teddy blindfolded Gabe. Teddy opened the door. It was her friend Kelsey. "Teddy! Why are you naked?" She asked I'm confusion. "Our family is going nude now." Said Teddy. She let Kelsey inside. "There is the person you are going to have anal sex with." Said Teddy as she pointed towards Gabe. He was sitting nude on the couch with a blindfold covering his eyes.

"I'm gonna have anal sex with your brother!" She whispered in excitement. "Yes your are!" Said Teddy. She led Kelsey over to Gabe. Teddy then left them both alone. Kelsey stripped down."All right! Get on all fours!" Demanded Kelsey. Gabe was confused. "Okay?" He replied. He slowly got off the couch and on all fours. Kelsey bent down and began eating Gabe's asshole out.

Gabe was about to say something but didn't. He thought it was really weird that a girl was eating his asshole out. He moaned softly. Kelsey was really enjoying this. She would always masturbate and had an asshole fetish. She had never had actual sex. She was too scared to take a dick inside her so she wanted to fuck a guy.

Kelsey then pulled out a strap on and put it on. She put it at the enterence of Gabe's asshole. "What the fuck are you doing?" Asked Gabe! Kelsey smiled. "I'm having anal sex with you!" She replied. Gabe's mouth dropped. He got scared. Kelsey entered Gabe's asshole. Gabe let out a gasp.

Kesley began fucking Gabe like he was her personal bitch. Gabe couldn't tell if he liked it or not. It was VERY painful but also enjoyable at the same time. Kelsey slammed the strap on into Gabe's prostate. He came all over the floor. "See that wasen't so bad!" Said Kesley cheerfully. Gabe took his blindfold off. He looked up at Kelsey(who was still deep into his ass).

"Kelsey!" Gabe yelled. "I'm sorry Gabe! I'm just too scared to actually get fucked!" She said. Gabe pulled the dildo out of his asshole. Kelsey put her clothes back on and walked out the front door.

Teddy walked into the living room. "Did you enjoy having sex with Kelsey?" Teddy asked sarcastically. Gabe was pissed. "You are a bitch!" Yelled Gabe. He then walked up the stairs into his room. Teddy sat down on the couch. She felt a little bad about Gabe. Teddy began thinking about how she was going to get Gabe to forgive her.


	10. Chapter 10

Teddy woke up in her nice comfy bed. She got up from her bed. She felt a shiver run down her back. She is now always freezing cold since her family was now going nude! She walked out of her room. She saw PJ asleep on the couch outside her room. Her didn't have a blanket on. Teddy stared at PJ's gigantic boner. She wanted it SOOOOOO badly! She slowly tiptoed over to PJ. She slowly put her hand on PJ's dick. PJ is a very heavy sleeper!

Teddy began stroking PJ's cock. She went up and down just like a pro. She licked up his shaft. She began kissing his dick. She then licked the head. She couldn't stand it. She put her mouth on his head and then continued down to the bottom. Teddy was now deep throating her brother. She began sucking him off. She loved the feeling of his dick in her mouth!

"Oh Skylar!" Moaned PJ. Teddy froze. PJ was having a dream about Skylar. Teddy slowly started sucking him off again. She could feel her brothers cum squirt out his dick into her little mouth. She swallowed it all. Teddy then pulled her brothers dick out of her mouth and walked up the stairs.

Teddy walked into the kitchen. Amy was cooking. Bob was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Good morning." Said Teddy. "Good morning Teddy." Replied Amy without turning around from the counter. Teddy sat down at the table. Bob dropped a pen of the table and bent over to get it. Teddy then quickly spread her legs out revealing her beautiful teenage pussy. Bob noticed her pussy. He got an instance boner. Her grabbed his pen and continued reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.

Teddy peeked under the table and saw her fathers GIGANTIC boner. Teddy couldn't understand why, but she was feeling super slutty today! Teddy looked over at her mothers beautiful bubble butt. It jiggled every time she moved. This made Teddy extra wet! The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Said Teddy. She got up and entered and the living room.

She opened the door. It was Kelsey. "Hey Kelsey!" Said Teddy. "Hey Teddy. I came over because I feel bad about what I did to Gabe." Kelsey said. "It's okay! It's not a big deal." Said Teddy. Kelsey walked inside. "Can I have a talk with Gabe?" Kesley asked. "Sure!" Replied Teddy. "He is in his room. It's just right up the stairs!"

Kelsey walked up the stairs. She peeked into Gabe's room. Gabe looked up. "Get away from me!" Said Gabe angrily. Kelsey came in and sat down."I'm sorry for what I did, Gabe. Will you ever forgive me?" Kelsey asked. Gabe looked up. He shook his head and went back to watching tv. Kelsey got up and stood right I front of the tv. "What the hell!" Yelled Gabe. "I'm sorry for what I did. Since I fucked you in your ass, I'll let you fuck mine." Said Kelsey. Gabe smiled. "Ok your forgiven." Said Gabe. Kelsey hopped onto Gabe's bed. She took her blue jeans and shirt off. Then she took her bra and socks and shoes off. Gabe got off of his stomach and revealed his gigantic member to Kesley. Kelsey stared in awe. She then pulled her panties off. She got into doggy style. Gabe stared at Kelsey's hot brown pussy and asshole. Gabe got on into doggy stuck too right behind Kelsey. He slowly put his tongue on Kelsey's tight virgin asshole. Kelsey let out a moan. Gabe then entered his tongue inside of her asshole. Gabe swirled his tongue around to make sure it was all lubed up and ready for anal.

Gabe then put his dick at the enterence of Kelsey's asshole. Kelsey let out a loud gasp as Gabe slowly entered his gigantic dick inside her asshole. Gabe began thrusting. Kelsey moaned loudly as Gabe thrusted deeper and deeper into Kesleys asshole. Gabe had one hand on Kelsey's asscheeks. He moved the other down to her pussy. Gabe began fingering her tight wet virgin pussy. Kelsey wanted to scream in pleasure. She loved the way Gabe's cock felt in her asshole!

Teddy peeked into Gabe's room. She smiled. She also got very horny to see her little brother fucking her friend in the ass. Teddy stepped into Gabe's room revealing herself. "Having fun?" Asked Teddy. Kesley looked up. "Yeah!" Moaned Kelsey. Teddy then got onto the bed in front of Kelsey. She laid on her back and spread her legs out. "I want you to eat me out!" Said Teddy to Kesley. Kelsey smiled. "Ok!" She said.

Kelsey went down on Teddy. She licked every inch of her friends soaking wet pussy. It tasted so good to her! Gabe couldn't help it. He came right in Kesleys asshole. Kelsey moaned very loudly as Gabe climaxed inside her asshole. Gabe then pulled out of Kelsey's asshole and shoved it inside her pussy. Kelsey gasped. It felt so good.. Her pussy was now soaking wet and slippery. Gabe's cock slid in and out very easily!

Teddy then got on all fours right in front of Kelsey. She stared at her friends tight light brown asshole. Kelsey couldn't help it. She shoved her face into Teddy's asshole. She licked all of it up!

Kelsey came all over Gabe's dick. Kelsey moaned. Gabe pulled out and got off the bed. He wakes over to the other side where Tedsy was. He shoved his dick down his sisters throat. Teddy began sucking it rapidly. She licked all of Kelsey's cum off of it! Kelsey stopped eating her friends asshole out and turned around so her asscheeks where back to back with Teddy's. Teddy took Gabe's dick out of her mouth and turned around. She saw Kelsey's asscheeks. She then began rimming the shit out of Kelsey's asshole. Teddy licked all of her brothers cum out. She swallowed every bit of it!

Kelsey then got up from the bed and got her clothes back on. She walked down the stairs and left their house. Gabe and Teddy laid on the bed side by side. Teddy noticed Gabe still had a boner. Teddy got in the doggy style position. Gabe put his dick at the enterence of his sisters asshole. He shoved it deep inside. Teddy gasped loudly. Gabe thrusted deep and hard inside his sisters asshole. Teddy wanted to scream in pleasure but didn't since she heard someone in the living room.

Gabe then Slowly pulled out of Teddy's asshole. They both walked down the stairs into the living room. Amy was sitting in the chair and Bob was on the couch. Teddy sat down right next to Bob. Bob then started to get a boner. He didn't leave this time though. He just sat there next to his daughter and watched tv with a gigantic boner. Gabe then sat in the chair on the other side of the living room across from Amy. She stared at her sons boner. She started to get wet. They all just sat there together and watched tv.


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy woke up on the yellow couch in the living room. She looked over at the tv. It was on. She must of fell asleep while watching tv. She then got up and say normally on the couch. Teddy felt something. She looked down at her teenage pussy lips. They were soaking wet. She was super horny. Amy then opened the door that led to the kitchen and entered the living room.

Hey Teddy." Said Amy cheerfully. Teddy looked over at her mom. Her gigantic tits bounced as she walked. Her giant asscheeks bounced back and forth with her boobs. Amy walked over to to couch and sat down next to Teddy. She looked down at her daughters soaking wet teenage pussy lips. "Looks like you have been busy." Amy said seductevely. Teddy looked up at her mom. "I just woke up like this." Teddy replied. "I see. So that must mean you are very horny." Amy said. Teddy smiled. "Yes I still am." She said.

Amy moved her hand over onto her daughters thigh. "You know, I can take care of that for you." Amy said in a seductive voice. Teddy smiled. Amy then moved her hands to her daughters pussy. Teddy spread her legs out. Amy began massaging her daughters pussy lips. Teddy let out a moan.

Teddy loved the way her mothers fingers massaged her pussy lips. Amy began rubbing her daughters pussy lips rapidly now. Teddy moaned and moaned as she got closer and closer to climax. Teddy was getting the couch soaking wet. Teddy was about to cum. Amy stopped. Teddy looked at her mother. "Not yet! I'm not done with you yet!" Said her mother with a smile on her face.

Amy got on all fours and turned around. Her gigantic bubble butt was now right in her young teenage daughters face. "Eat my ass out!" Amy demanded. Teddy then shoved her face into her mothers asscheeks. She began licking her asshole rapidly. She made sure every inch of her mothers asshole was covered in her saliva. Amy moaned. "I wish Bob would do this! He hasent done this in years!" Said Amy.

Amy then got up. She walked upstairs. She came back with a 15 inch strap on. "I would like to test out my new toy!" Amy said with a smile. "Okay!" Teddy smiled happily.

Amy put on the strap on. "Get on all fours." Amy demanded. Teddy did as she was told. Amy then shoved her face into her daughters asshole. She ate it out rapidly. She covered her asshole with her saliva. Amy then put the 15 inch strap on the enterence of her little daughters asshole. She then shoved the 25 inch strap on Dee inside her daughters asshole.

"Shit! Mom! What the fuck are you doing!" Yelled Teddy. "Oh I'm sorry Teddy. I should have been more clearer. I wanted to test it out on your asshole." Amy said. "You think!" Teddy yelled back sarcastically while her tiny teenage asshole got stretched out.

Amy thrusted deep inside her daughters asshole. She shoved the whole 15 inches inside her asshole. Teddy let out a gasp. It felt like her asshole was getting split into two. Amy then heard Bob open the garage door. Teddy was about to scream. Amy put her hand over her daughters mouth and thrusted harder into her. Amy tried to muffle Teddy's scream. Amy then heard Bob open the door that leads to the kitchen.

"Get up!" Whispered Amy. Teddy got up. Teddy started walking up the stairs while Amy was fucking her asshole. Teddy then ran into PJ's room. Teddy opened the closet up. They both got up in the closet. Amy closed the closet doors. Amy then shoved her strap on back deep inside her daughters tight light brown asshole.

Teddy peeked out the closet. She saw Bob walk past PJ's room. She then heard the front door open. Then footsteps coming up the stairs. It was PJ!

PJ walked into his room. Amy tried to keep Teddy quiet while she banged her intensely. Teddy let out a quiet moan. PJ looked over at his closet. He began walking towards it. Amy acted fast and hid Teddy behind a pile of clothes. PJ opened the closet up to see his mom standing nude right in front of him. TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

PJ's mouth dropped. He stood there in shock. PJ was starting to get a boner. "What are you doing in my closet, mom?" PJ asked curiously. Amy was nervous. She had to think of something fast. "I was just making sure your closet doors still worked." Amy said nervously. PJ then looked down at the strap on. "Why do you have that?" PJ asked. Amy then looked down at PJ's throbbing erection.

"Never mind this." Amy said as she took it off and throught it on the floor. "We are going to have to take care of that." Amy said. PJ looked confused. "Take care of what?" He asked. "That." Amy said as she looked at PJ's dick. PJ started blushing. "It's unhealthy to get boners wihour cumming. We're gonna have to take care of that." Amy said. PJ looked unsure about this. "Trust me! I'm a nurse." Amy said. "Ok." PJ replied.

"Lay down on the bed." Amy said. PJ did as he was told. He laid down on his back. His gigantic dick went straight up into the air. Amy hopped into the bed. She got on all fours. She hovered her mouth over PJ's dick. "Don't worry! Momma's gonna make you all better." Amy said. She then slowly moved her mouth down on her sons monster cock.

PJ let out a moan. Amy went up and down on her son's dick. She covered it in her saliva. Teddy peeked out of the pile of clothes. She saw her mother sucking her brothers gigantic dick off on the bed. This made Teddy wet. Teddy began rubbing herself slowly.

Amy started sucking harder now. She went up and down rapidly on her son's cock. PJ could feel it coming. "I'm gonna cum!" Moaned PJ as he squirted his jizz deep down his mothers throat.

PJ signed in relied. Amy slowly lifted her head off her son's dick. "Did you enjoy that?" Amy asked. PJ smiled. "Sure did." He said. PJ started to get up from the bed. Amy put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "We're not done yet." Amy said. "Why? You said I needed to cum." PJ said. Amy started crawling on top of PJ. "It's also unhealthy to not fuck women for a long time. I know you haven't done that ever since Skylar moved to New York." Amy said. Amy's pussy was now hovering over PJ's dick. "Well if you say so." PJ said. Amy smiled.

Amy slowly moved down onto PJ's dick. Amy let out a gasp. His dick felt so good inside of her. Amy kept on moving her pussy down deeper and deeper onto her son's cock. PJ loves how tight and wet his mother was. PJ then started slowly thrusting into his mother.

Amy moaned loudly as PJ fucked the shit out her. He was fucking her hard and rough. Teddy started rubbing herself faster and harder. Teddy thought this was fucking hot!

They all moaned as they each got closer and closer to cumming. Amy loved how big her son's dick was. She loved the way it tore her pussy apart! Amy then pulled PJ's dick out of her pussy. "What are you doing?" PJ asked. Amy smiled. "You'll see!" Amy said suggestively.

"Close your eyes!" Amy said. PJ did as he was told. Amy then spit on three fingers and massaged the rim of her asshole with them. She then slowly entered her asshole. It was now all lubed up!

Amy moved foward so PJ's dick was under her asshole. She slept went down on PJ's dick. PJ let out a gasp. "It's so tight!" PJ moaned as he opened his eyes. "It's also good to have a little anal here and there." Amy said smiling.

PJ thrusted harder into his mothers tight brown asshole. Amy moaned. It was so big! PJ's dick was spreading her asshole into two!

Teddy could feel it coming. She let out a tiny moan as she squirted all over PJ's pile of clothes in his closet. Amy heard the noise. She had forgotten all about Teddy. Amy tried to think of a way Teddy could get out of PJ's closet but couldn't. She was too busy getting fucked by her son's gigantic member!

"I'm gonna cum!" PJ moaned loudly. "So am I!" Amy replied. They both screamed in pleasure as PJ came deep in his mothers asshole and as Any squirted all over her son's chest.

Amy slowly climbed off of her son's throbbing cock. Amy smiled. "See ya at dinner!" She said. She walked out of PJ's room. PJ smiled as he relaxed on his bed.

Teddy was freaking out. She had just squirted all over her brothers clothes and was now trapped in his room! PJ then got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. Teddy sighed in relief and got up from behind the pile of clothes and walked out of PJ's room.

Teddy walked down the stairs into the living room. She sat down on the couch and began watching tv. Amy walked into the living room. "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot all about you!" Amy said. Teddy looked over at her mom angrily. "Yeah thanks!" She said sarcastically. "I'm lucky I managed to slip out without PJ seeing me!"

Amy then walked back into the kitchen and finished her last touches to dinner. She walked back into the living room. "Dinners ready!" She yelled.

Amy walked back into the kitchen. Teddy followed. The rest of the family walked into the kitchen a few seconds later. They all say down and began eating their food. Teddy was sitting straight across from Bob.

Teddy smiled. She had an idea. Teddy moved her foot up and placed it on Bob's non erect dick. He looked up at Teddy. He didn't say anything. He just smiled and continued eating. Bob's dick then shot straight up. Teddy began massaging it with her foot. This drove Bob crazy.

Teddy then moved her other foot up and began giving her father a footjob under the table. Bob tried not to moan. It felt so good!

Teddy was moving her feet up and down at a normal tempo. Bob could then feel it coming. He squirted his load all over Teddy's feet. Teddy smiled. She loved the way her fathers cum felt on her feet.

Teddy then took a napkin off the table and wiped her fathers load off her feet. They all finished their meals quietly and then left the kitchen. Teddy walked up the stairs. Bob was up there. "That felt very good back there!" Bob said. Teddy smiled. "I know! I'm pretty good with dicks." She replied. "I need to cum again though! I haven't came in a long time and need to again! I have a gloryhole in the bathroom in my room. Would you go suck me off up there?" Bob asked. Teddy thought about it. "Sure thing daddy!"Teddy replied.

Teddy went down the stairs to go help her mother really fast in the kitchen while Bob went into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

The doorbell rang at the Duncan house. "I'll get it!" Amy yelled. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She opened the door up. Debby Dooley was there. "Hia!"Debby said cheerfully. "Hi Debby! Do you need anything!" Amy asked. Debby walked inside. "I sure do! This is kinda embarrassing but I was about to have sex with Mr. Dooley but realized we don't have any condoms! Do you have any?" Debby asked. "Yes we do! They are in the bathroom in my room! You can go get them!" Amy said. Debby smiled and walked towards the stairs.

Teddy walked out of the kitchen. "Can I go upstairs now? Dad needed me for something!" Teddy asked. "Nope! You have to finish cleaning all the dishes!" Amy replied. Teddy sighed as she walked back into the kitchen.

Debby walked into Bob and Amy's bedroom. She then turned left and went into the bathroom. Her mouth dropped as she entered. She stared at the gigantic monster cock that was hanging through a hole in the wall. Debby knew it was wrong but was so horny. She got on her knees right in front of Bob's dick and wrapped her hand around it softly.

Bob let out a small moan. Debby began stroking Bob's dick slowly. She began kissing Bob's dick all over and licked up and down his shaft. Debby then put her mouth on the head of Bob's dick. She began circling her tongue around his head. This drove Bob crazy!

Debby then slowly moved her mouth down Bob's enormous member. She bobbed her head back and forth got closer and closer to climax. Bob moaned loudly. Debby realized Bob would have to cum soon. She then pulled her mouth off of his dick swiftly. She wanted to save him for later.

Debby then bent over. She pulled her jeans down. Next her pink panties. She backed up closer to Bob. Debby then put Bob's dick at the enterence of her pink pussy lips. Bob then slowly inserted his dick in his neighbors pussy.

Bob let out a gasp. Debby was so tight! She tried to keep from moaning. Bob thrusted hard inside of her pussy. Debby's pussy was so wet now that Bob's dick slid in and out easily.

Bob began pounding Debby's throbbing soaking wet pussy. Bob moaned louder and louder. Debby then came all over Bob's dick. Debby pulled Bob's dick out of her pussy and placed it at the enterence of her asshole. Bob's dick was covered in her pussy juices so she should be good. Bob slowly inserted his dick into her tight brown asshole.

Bob gasped. Debby had such a tight asshole. Bob thrusting softly inside her. He did this for about 2 minutes then began thrusting hard. Bob moaned and moaned as he pounded Debby's tight asshole. Bob then felt it coming. He shot his load deep up Debby's asshole.

Debby sighed in relief as Bob slowly pulled his dick out of her asshole. Debby then pulled her panties and jeans up. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Bob had no idea he just fucked his neighbor!

Debby walked down the stairs into the living room. "Did you find what you needed?" Amy asked. "You betcha!" Debby said as she opened the front door up and left.

Teddy walked back into the living room and sat down in front of the tv. She didn't care that her father wanted her upstairs. She was way too tired now.

Gabe then walked up from the basement and into the living room. He began walking upstairs when he was stopped. "Park it mister!" Amy demanded. Gabe signed and sat down on the couch. "Do you want to explain this to me?" Amy shouted as she held up Gabe's report card. Gabe was nervous. "You are failing two classes and have a C in the rest!" Amy said angrily. "I'm sorry mom!" Gabe said. "Sorry isn't good enough! I'm gonna have to give you a punishment!" Amy yelled. Amy then looked over at Teddy and then back at Gabe. She smiled. "You have to be Teddy's sex slave for a week!" Amy said while smiling. Teddy smiled too.

"Wait what! All I have to do is have sex with my sister!" Gabe said excitingly. "Not necessarily. You have to do whatever Teddy tells you to do!" Amy said. "I like this!" Teddy said happily. Gabe sighed. "Gabe, I want you to go downstairs and wait in my room!" Teddy demanded. "Yes Teddy." Gabe said unhappily.

Teddy then walked into her room. Gabe was sitting on her bed. Teddy then got on her bed and laid down. She smiled. "Eat my pussy out!" Teddy demanded. Gabe then shoved his face inside his sisters tight pink pussy. Teddy moaned loudly. Gabe licked every single inch of his big sisters pussy. Teddy grabbed his head and shoved him down harder into her pussy!

Teddy then lifted Gabe's head up from her pussy. "Your a disgrace!" She said. Teddy hen got on all fours and shoved Gabe's head between her cheeks. Gabe licked her asshole violently. "Oh yeah! I bet you love licking your sisters asshole!" Teddy yelled. Gabe stuck his tongue inside Teddy's asshole and began circulating with it.

Gabe lifted his head up from Teddy's asscheeks. "What can I do now?" Gabe asked. Teddy thought for a moment. "Follow me!" Teddy demanded. They both got up from Teddy's bed and walked up the stairs.

Amy was in the living room doing yoga. She then noticed Teddy and Gabe and stopped. "So you enjoying your new slave?" Amy asked. Teddy smiled. "I sure am!" She replied.

Amy then took a break and sat down on the couch. "Gabe, I command you to eat moms pussy out!" Teddy demanded. Amy spread her legs out so Gabe could eat her pussy out. Amy moaned loudly. "You like it, mom?" Teddy asked. "Oh yes!" Amy moaned.

Gabe began licking faster and faster. Teddy then sat down next to Amy and began making out with her. They both moaned passionately. Amy was already about to orgasm. She hasent done it in a while. Amy screamed as she squirted all over her son's face.

Bob heard the scream. He then walked towards the stairs. "I here Bob coming!" Amy whispered. Teddy and Gabe then slid under the couch. Teddy was in front and Gabe was behind her. Teddy spread her legs out. Gabe's legs were sticking out the end. "Gabe! Scoot up!" Teddy whispered. Gabe did. His face was now smushed against his big sisters asscheeks.

"Whatcha doin honey?" Bob asked as he entered the living room. "I was just fingered myself." Amy replied with a smile. "You know, we haven't had sex in a long time!" Bob said. "So...You wanna have sex?" Amy asked. "Hell yeah!" Bob replied.

Bob sat down on the couch right next to Amy. He had a gigantic monster cock erection right now. "I can't wait to suck you dry!" Amy said seductevly.

She took her hand and began stroking her husband big cock. Bob let out a silent moan. She kissed the head and shaft and slowly began licking it up and down. She then started sucking Bob off. She went up and down his shaft rapidly. Bob let out another moan.

This was turning Teddy on. "Lick my ass!" Teddy demanded. Gabe then spread Teddy's asscheeks apart and licked all around the rim and slowly. He then slowly entered her asshole with his tongue.

Amy had recently went to the dentist and couldn't swallow anything besides water because of what they did to her tooth. "I'm gonna cum!" Bob shouted. "You can't do it in my mouth!" Amy shouted. Bob looked around. He then jumped off the couch and went to the side. He got on his knees and stuck his dick under the couch. She shot his load right in his daughters face! Bob sighed in relief.

Bob then got up and say back down on the couch next to Amy. "Now I want you to stick it in me!" Amy said. Amy then got up and slowly sat down on Bob's dick. She moaned as his dick went deeper and deeper inside of her pussy.

Teddy was so horny. She had her little brother eating out her asshole and her fathers cum all over her face! Gabe then stopped eating out Teddy's asshole. "Please suck me off! I've been needing to cum forever now! I'll do anything!" Gabe whined. "Alright!" Whispered Teddy.

Teddy moved over to the right so Gabe could scoot up to where she was. She was now halfway out of the couch. She then went back completely under the couch. Cabe was in the top left corner and Teddy was on the other side more farther down. Gabe's dick was right in Teddy's face.

Teddy then put her mouth on the tip of Gabe's dick. He let out a quiet moan. Teddy began sucking up and down his cock slowly. She loved the way her brother squirmed around as she got him closer and closer to climax!

Teddy then shoved her head back all the way to the base of his dick. She was now deepthroating him. Gabe could feel it coming. He shot his gigantic sticky hot load down his slutty sisters throat. Teddy smiled as she lifted her head off of Gabe's dick. She loved the way her brother tasted.

Amy could feel it coming. She screamed in pleasure as she squirted all over her husbands big fat dick. They both sighed.

"Let's sneak out." Teddy whispered. "Ok." Gabe replied. Teddy then slid out of the couch. Gabe followed. They both tip toed up the stairs. Gabe went to his room. Teddy went into the bathroom. She wiped all of her fathers cum off her face. She smiled at the thought of it.

Teddy then walked back down the stairs. Bob and Amy were just cuddling on the couch now. She smiled and continued down to her bedroom in the basement.


	14. Chapter 14

PJ has recently broken his arms. He fell out of a tree while doing a bet with Emmett. He has to have someone help him with everything he does.

Teddy woke up in her comfy bed. It had been a three days since she had given her brother a blowjob under the couch. Teddy got up and walked out of her bedroom. She was about to walk into the kitchen when she hear PJ calling for someone. "I'll be there in a minute!" Teddy shouted. She then began running up the stairs.

Teddy walked into the bathroom. PJ was standing there right outside the shower. "I need help showering." PJ said. "Oh ok." Teddy said. PJ then walked into the shower. Teddy got right behind him. She got some soap on her hands and began rubbing his arms and chest. Teddy then looked down at PJ's dick. "So I had to clean every part of you?" Teddy asked. "Yep I guess so." PJ replied. Teddy got excited. Teddy then put some more soap on he hand and wrapped it around PJ's dick.

Teddy began stroking it gently. PJ let out a small moan. He loved the way his sisters hands wrapped around his enormous cock. Teddy was stroking at normal speed. PJ was going to day something but didn't. He was enjoying this way too much!

Teddy the felt a hot sticky liquid cover her hands. "Omg! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it!" PJ said. Teddy smiled at her older brother. "It's okay!" She replied.

PJ was under the stream of water and Teddy was by the back. Teddy was about to leave the shower when she though of something. "You know, I need to take a shower too. Do you mind if I join you?" Teddy asked. "I don't mind." PJ replied. Teddy smiled. "Thanks big bro!" Teddy replied.

Teddy then squeezed past PJ. The shower was thin so Teddy's boobs brushed up against PJ's chest. This was starting to make PJ hard again. Teddy got under he water and let herself get completely soaked. The water dripped down all of her beautiful curves. PJ stared at his younger sister as if he had never seen a nude girl before in his life.

Teddy loved showing off to her big brother. Especially now cuz he can't do anything except watch. Teddy then turned around so she was facing PJ. PJ stared at his sisters young pussy lips.

PJ now has a full boner. Teddy just finished showering and turned the water off. Teddy then looked down at PJ's dick. She then smiled and walked out of the shower. All she had on was a white towel. She then left the bathroom and walked down the stairs. She was going to go to her room but then stopped.

Bob was sitting there on the couch asleeep. Teddy then took her towel off and placed it on the chair next to the couch. Bob's legs were spread out. Teddy got on her knees inbetween her fathers legs. She stared at his half erect monster cock. Teddy then slowly placed her hand on her fathers member.

Bob moved for a second but then went back to sleep. Teddy started to stroke her fathers cock. Bob was a pretty heavy sleeper so she would be fine. Teddy stuck her tongue out and licked all the way up his shaft. She started sucking on the head softly. Teddy then slowly pushed her head down onto her fathers dick. She could feel his head in her throat. She started going up and down on it intensely.

Teddy was enjoying this way to much! She could then feel her fathers dick start to pump. She then felt his hot sticky load shoot down her throat and into her mouth. Teddy then slowly lifted her head of of his dick. She smiled at her dad with a mouth full of cum. She then swallowed all of it and walked down the stairs into her room.

Teddy then laid back down on her bed. She was laying on her back. Teddy spread her legs out revealing her beautiful pink teenaged pussy lips. Teddy took her hand and placed it on her clit. She began rubbing it slowly. Teddy needed to orgasm.

Teddy then slid one finger slowly inside of her tight pussy. It was already so wet! Teddy then added a second and third one. She began finger fucking her pussy rapidly. Teddy loved it when she shoved three fingers up her tight pink hole!

Teddy was about to cum when she heard her mother call for her. Teddy sighed as she jumped off of her bed. She ran out of the door and up the stairs.

Teddy then walked into the kitchen swiftly. "What mom!" Teddy said. Amy was standing in front of the sink and Bob was sitting down at the table. "We need your help with something." Amy said. Teddy looked confused. "We are making some drinks to take with us to a sex party and we thought we would put pussy juices and semen into cups for people to drink." Amy said.

Teddy looked shocked. She was super horny though. She thought it was be super sexy to have people drinking her juices. "Ok."Teddy said. There were two containers on the table. One of them had semen and the other had pussy juices. "We have been saving up your fathers cum for a while now. The other container has my pussy juices in it. You need to finger yourself and squirt in the container." Amy said.

Teddy picked the container up and set it on the ground. She then hovered above the container and spread her legs apart. Teddy then stuck three fingers back into her vagina. She began fingering herself like crazy! Teddy moaned and moaned as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Teddy then felt her muscles contract. Teddy let out a huge moan as she squirted her juices inside the container.

Teddy then stood back up and set the container back on the table. Bob then got up. He began stroking his non erect dick. "What's wrong,Bob?" Amy asked. "I don't know! I can't get horny!" Bob replied. Teddy then realized her father couldn't get horny because she had just sucked him off. Teddy then turned around so her ass was facing her dad. She bent over. "Here dad! I'll help you out!" Teddy said excitingly. "Ok." Bob replied happily. Bob began to get a boner.

Teddy got on her knees in front of her father. "I'm gonna suck you dry!" Teddy said seductevely. This made Bob's boner go up all the way. Teddy then grabbed her hand around her fathers shaft. She began to slowly stroke it. Bob let out a small moan. Teddy began stroking her father using two hands. This drove Bob insane!

"Teddy can you speed this up? We have to go soon!" Amy said. "Sure thing mom!" Teddy replied. Teddy turned around and got in the doggy style position. Teddy licked her finger and then slowly entered her asshole with it. She got all lubed up and ready. "Cmon dad! Slam your gigantic monster cock inside my tight light brown asshole!" Teddy shouted with a smile on her face.

Bob slowly enters his daughters tight hole. Teddy let out a gasp. Bob began thrusting into his daughters asshole. He began to fuck Teddy harder and harder. Bob grunted and grunted as he got closer and closer to climax.

Bob could feel it coming. He yanked his gigantic member out of his daughters asshole. He then pointed his dick in the container and squirted his load inside of it. Bob let out a loud moan as he drained his cock.

"Alright Bob, we need to go now!" Amy said. "Ok." Bob replied. Bob then walked into the living room. Amy stayed back in the kitchen to talk to Teddy. "Alright you are in charge of the house while we are gone." Amy said. "Alright mom." Teddy replied. Amy then walked into the living room and out the front door.

Teddy then walked into the garage. She got in her car and pulled out. She pulled onto the street. "Time to go to a party!" Teddy said happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Teddy smiled as she drove down the street. She couldn't wait to get to the party. Teddy noticed a bunch of people staring at her. Teddy looked down to realize that she was still naked. Teddy then smiled again.

She then saw a house. There were a bunch of cars in front of it. She noticed her mom and dad walking into the house. "This must be the place!" Tedsy said as she parked on the street.

The place was packed. There must have been at least 30 cars there! Teddy then got out of her car and started walked towards the front door. She was completely naked. Her ass jiggled as she took her steps.

Teddy stepped onto the front porch. She rang the doorbell. The door opened. A naked lady,about 40 years old, opened the door. "You're here for the party?" She asked. "Yes I am!" Teddy replied with a smile. The lady smiled. "We'll come on in!" She said as she stepped out of the way for Teddy.

Teddy enetered the house. Everybody was naked. There was a teenage girl giving an older man a blowjob in the kitchen and people having sex on the couch. Teddy walked towards the back of the house. She walked outside. She was on the back porch. There were tons of people in the backyard.

Teddy looked over to see her dad sitting in a chair on the deck. Kelsey was on her knees giving him a blowjob. Teddy got down and hid behind a chair. She peeked around the chair and watched her father get a blowjob from one of her friends.

"You like that, Mr D?" Kelsey asked. "Yes I do!" Bob moaned. Kelsey then went back down on Teddy's dad. Her head bobbed up and down. She made sure to get every part of Bob's dick wet.

Teddy was super wet. She started fingering her pussy slowly. Bob then pulled his dick out of Kelsey's mouth. "I was about to cum. I want to wait until we actually fuck." Bob said. Kelsey smiled. "Let's go upstairs." Bob said. "Ok." Kelsey said as they got up and went inside.

Teddy got up and walked inside. She looked over to see her mom getting assfucked on the couch. She was moaning loudly. She was getting fucked by some guy in his 20's.

Teddy continues walking. She walked up the stairs. She looked into a bedroom. She could see Kelsey getting her pussy fucked on the bed. She was in doggy.

"Hey Teddy!" said a familiar voice. Teddy turned around to see Skylar. "Oh heey Skylar! It's been so long!" Teddy said with a big smile. Skylar smiled back. "I decided I would come back for a little while. You know, this is a sex party. Do you wanna have sex?" Skylar asked. Teddy leaned in close to Skylar. She started massaging her breasts. "Of course I do!" She said.

Teddy and Skylar walked into the bedroom across the hallway. Skylar laid down on the bed. Teddy got on it. She crawled over to Skylar. She was on top of her. Teddy kissed Skylar passionately. They both moaned. They began to make out. Skylar slid her tongue into Teddy's mouth.

Teddy began running Skylars soaking wet pussy. She let out a loud moan. Skylar started massaging Teddy's perfect tits again. Teddy moved down towards Skylars pussy. It was pink and soaking wet with Skylars pussy juices. Teddy began licking Skylars cunt softly.

Teddy could hear Kelsey getting fucked by her dad. Kelsey was moaning loudly. Teddy's tongue was getting covered in Skylars juices. Skylar let out another small moan. "This feels sooo good!" Skylar said with a smile. Teddy smiled back. "Why don't we switch it up a little!" Teddy said sexually. Skylar smiled.

Skylar got on her knees and moved out of her spot. Teddy laid down on the bed where Skylar was. She spread her legs out. Skylar stared in awe. Teddy's pussy lips were beautiful. Skylar slowly licked Teddy's pussy lips. Teddy let out a small moan.

Teddy could hear Kelsey. She moaned super loud. Teddy let out a small moan herself. Teddy then saw Bob walking towards the bedroom. "Shit! My dads coming!" Teddy said. She got up from the bed and hid in the closet. Bob walked into the room.

"Hey Skylar!" Bob shouted. "Hey Mr. D!" Skylar shouted back. She was laying on the bed. "What brings you here?" Bob asked. "I though id come visit town for a little while and I heard about this party so I decided to come and have a little fun!" Skylar said with a smile on here face.

Skylae looked down at Bob's dick. "That's a big dick you have, Mr. Duncan! Can I touch it?" Skylar asked. Bob smiled. "Sure Skylar." Bob replied. Bob got on the bed. Skylar got on her knees. She grabbed Bob's monster cock. She smiled again. Skylar licked Bob's shaft. She made sure to cover it with her saliva.

Teddy slid the closet door open a little bit. She decided to slip out. She got out of the closet and tip toed out the door.

Teddy started walking down the stairs. She looked over into the living room. She saw four guys gangbanging her mom. She had one dick in her mouth, one in her pussy, the other in her ass, and the fourth one was in her hand.

Teddy stood there in the dining room. She rubbed her pussy softly. This was very sexy. Teddy then realized that she should probably head home. She opened the front door and walked outside.

Skylar put the tip of Bob's dick into her mouth. She began to suck on it softly. Bob let out a small moan. Bob stared at Skylars innocent teen face as she went down on him. Skylars head bobbled back and forth. She could feel Bob's dick in the back of her throat.

Skylar started to suck Bob's dick even faster. Bob let out a grunt. He shot his sticky load down Skylars throat. Skylar lifted her mouth off of Bob's dick. She smiled. "Tastes good, Mr. D!" She said cheerfully.

Teddy got in her car. She turned it on and pulled out of the driveway. She began driving home.

Teddy noticed even more people looking at her. "I need to drive naked more often." Teddy said to herself. She then pulled into her driveway. She got out of her car and began walking towards the front door.

Teddy opened the door to see her brother Gabe on the couch. He was jerking off to a picture of her. Gabe looked over at his sister. "Oh, you're back already." Gabe said awkwardly. "Yeah." Teddy replied. She looked down at her brothers dick.

"I hope you aren't weirded out by this." Gabe said. Teddy smiled. "It's fine. You know...mom and dad won't be back for another hour or two." Teddy says as she sat down next to Gabe. She then grabbed ahold of her little brothers Dick.

"Hell yeah!" Gabe moaned. Teddy began stroking her brother dick softly. She kissed her brother softly on the lips. "I love you!" Teddy said as she started making out with her brother.

Teddy started stroking her brothers dick even faster. They both moaned passionately. Teddy then pulled away from her brothers lips. She then moved her head towards her brothers cock. She began to suck on it. Gabe let out a moan.

Skyalr got in the doggy position on the bed. Bob positioned his dick right outside of Skylars pussy. She then slowly began thrusting inside of her. They both moaned loudly. Skylars pussy was so tight and wet.

Bob began fucking Skylars love hole even faster and harder. Skylar screamed in pleasure. Bob had a wonderful view. He could see Skykars perfect little brown asshole. Bob wanted to fuck it badly.

Teddys head went up and down on her brothers cock. Gabe moaned loudly. He then shot a gigantic load of cum down his older sisters throat. Gabe let out a sigh.

They then both heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Shit" Teddy said! They both for up and ran up the strairs. They ran into PJ's room. They heard the footsteps get louder. "Under the bed!" Teddy said. Gabe and Teddy then got under PJ's bed.

Teddy scooted backwards. She felt Gabe's Dick enter his soaking wet pussy. She backed into his dick. PJ then walked into the room. "Glad that nobody's around. I need to rub one off." He said to himself. He jumped on the bed and began jacking off.

Skylar moaned loudly as Bob shoved his monster cock deep inside of her. Bob then pulled his dick out and began licking Skylars brown butthole. "Mmmm...I like this." She said sexually. Bob stuck his tongue inside of Skykar butthole. She began to cover it with his saliva.

Gabe started thrusting into Teddys pussy. She let out a tiny moan. Her pussy was soaking wet. She was dripping everywhere. She could hear PJ fapping his cock. He moaned loudly.

Gabe then pulled his dick out of Teddy's pussy. He put it at the enterence of Teddys asshole. "Gabe, you better not! Its dry!" Teddy whispered. Gabe ignored his sister and shoved his dick right up her butthole. Teddy let out a gasp.

Bob slowly entered his dick inside of Skylars tight asshole. He let out a gasp. He began thrusting into it slowly. Bob could already feel it coming close. "Mmm...I didn't know you were SOOO good Mr. D!" Skylar said. Bob couldn't hold it in anymore. He squirted his second load inside of Skylars asshole.

Teddy tried not to make any noise while her brother pounds her tight butthole. Teddy then began to notice spots of liquid under the bed. There were some drops that were dry and others that where fresh. Teddy licked the fresh drops and realized it was cum.

She then heard PJ jump off the bed. He got on his knees and stuck his Dick under his bed. Teddy realized what was happening. She opened her mouth as her brother shot his cum right into her mouth.

PJ let out a sigh as he got back up on his bed. Gabe could feel it coming too. He then shot his second load into his sisters asshole. Teddy was filled with both her brothers cum.

Teddy didn't know what to do. Her brother is on his bed and she is stuck under it. Gave then pulled his dick out of his sisters asshole. They laid there for a while. They then eventually fell asleep...


	16. Chapter 16

Teddy opened her eyes. She was looking straight at the floor. Teddy then realized she was still under Pj's bed. Teddy then realized that there was a Dick between her feet. Teddy looked behind her to see her brother Gabe fucking her feet. "Gabe! What are you doing!" Teddy asked. "I woke up really horny and your legs are in the way of your ass so I decided to just fuck your feet!" Gabe said. "Ok then." Teddy said.

Teddy then rolled out from under PJ's bed. She saw that PJ was sleeping. "The coast is clear!" Whispered Teddy. Gabe got out from under the bed. They both tip toed out of PJ's room.

Gabe went across the hallway to the bathroom. Teddy look a left and went down the stairs. She noticed that her parents aren't back yet. She then laid down on the couch and began watching a movie.

Skylar woke up. She was laying next to Bob. "What happened?" She asked. "You fell asleep after we fucked." Bob said. Skylar then remembered now. "Oh ok." She said. Skylar got up from the bed. She could feel Bob's load still in her ass. She got a cup and squated on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Bob asked? "I'm thirsty." Skylar said. She then spread her asscheeks apart. The cum poured out of her tight asshole. She then stood back up and drank it all. "Mmmm delicious." She said with a smile on her face.

Teddy laid there on the couch. She was still really tired. She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. PJ walked over by the couch. "Watcha doing." PJ asked. "Nothing." Teddy replied. PJ then sat down in the chair.

PJ then looked over at his sisters ass. It was SOOO perfect. Teddy then sat up on the couch. She spread her legs out in the butterfly position. This gave PJ a perfect view of her pussy.

PJ was getting super horny. He could feel his dick start to get hard. Teddy noticed her brothers half erect cock. She smiled at the sight of it.

Bob got up from the bed. "Where are you going?" Skylar asked. "I probably need to head on home. It was good seeing you again." Bob said. "Bye!" Skylar said.

Bob walked out of the bedroom and down the steps. He looked over to see his wife laying on the couch. "Hunny, it's time to go." Bob said. Amy then slowly got up. "Damn my ass hurts." Amy said as they walked towards the front door.

PJ stared at his sisters pussy. He had a full on boner now. Teddy was amazed with the size of her brothers Dick. PJ couldn't take it anymore. He then got up from the chair and went back upstairs.

Teddy noticed her pussy was a little wet. She was getting it on the couch. Teddy began rubbing her pussy softly. She let out a small moan. She then slid one finger inside of her wet love hole. She then added another. Her pussy was so wet that they slid in easily.

Teddy then heard a car door shut. "Shit!" Teddy said. She then pulled her fingers out of her pussy and licked the juices off them. She then laid down on her stomach on the couch and continued watching her movie.

The front door opened. "Hey Teddy!" Amy said as she and Bob walked in the front door. "Hey." Teddy replied. Bob instantly noticed his daughters bug bubble butt. "Watcha been doing?" Amy asked. "Watching a movie." Teddy said. Amy started walking towards the kitchen. "Fun." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Bob sat down in the chair by the couch. "So what did you do?" Teddy asked her father. Bob looked up at his daughter. "I ummm...had sex with some people." Bob said. "Oh...fun." Teddy replied.

Amy walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. She opened the door to her bedroom. She saw Gabe on her bed fucking a sex toy. Gabe looked up at his mom. "Oh...hi mom." Gabe said. Amy walked over to her son and took the sex toy off of her son's dick. She looked at it.

"Why do you need an anal sex toy?" Amy asked. Gabe looked up at his mom. He scooted over to the edge of the bed. "So I can get off." Said Gabe confusely. "You know, you can have the real thing." Amy said. She got on her knees and grabbed her son's erect cock.

Gabe let out a small moan. Amy began stroking her son's dick. Gabe stared at his mothers enormous tits. "You like Mommys titties?" Amy asked. She then wrapped her tits around her son's cock. "Then fuck them." She said.

Bob couldn't help himself. His daughters ass looked so round and fun. "The only problem was I didn't get to cum enough tonight." Bob said. Teddy looked up at her father. "Could you help me with that?" Bob asked. Teddy smiled. She got up from the couch. "Sure daddy." Teddy said as she got on her knees.

Gabe began thrusting his dick into his mothers tits. He let out a moan. "Oh yeah! Fuck Mommys titties!" Amy shouted. Amy's pussy began to drip all over the floor.

Teddy grabbed her fathers cock. She looked up at her dad and began licking the tip of his dick. She then put her mouth on the head. She slowly slid her mouth down his shaft. She came back up and started sucking at a normal tempo.

"I'm gonna cum!" Gabe shouted. Amy smiled. "That's it! Give it all to mommy!" She said. Amy looked down at her son's dick and opened her mouth. Gabe squirted his hot sticky load into his mothers mouth. Gabe let out a final moan as he pulled his dick away from his mothers boobs.

Bob let out a gasp as his teenage daughter sucked him off. Bob then pulled his dick out of his daughters mouth. "I want to finish in your ass." Bob said. Teddy smiled. "Ok daddy!" Teddy said as she turned around and got into doggy.

Amy swallowed her son's load and got on top of her son. "Now your gonna pound your Mommys ass!" Amy said as she took Gabe's dick and put it at the enterence of her tight hole. Gabe entered his moms asshole. Amy let out a gasp.

Bob lubed his daughters asshole up and then slid the tip of his dick in. "Ahh yes daddy!" Teddy moaned. Bob began thrusting his meat inside of his daughters tight brown hole.

Gabe moaned as he pounded his mothers asshole. Amy's pussy juices dripped onto her son's stomach. She let out another moan. "Oh yeah! Fuck Mommys tight asshole!" Amy shouted. Gabe thrusted deep and hard into his mothers butt. "Oh my god!" Amy screamed as she orgasmed all over her son's stomach.

Bob began pounding Teddys tight little hole. Bob moaned loudly. He slapped his daughters huge bubble butt. "I'm gonna cum!" Bob shouted. "Cum in my ass daddy!" Teddy yelled as Bob squirted his load deep inside of her asshole.

Teddy slid off of Bob's asshole and then stood up. She then sat back down on the couch. She say on her side showing off her tight asshole and pussy lips. Teddy made sure to keep her butt closed so she kept her dads cum inside of her.

Teddy then got up and walked down the stairs to her room. Gabe got up from the bed. Amy leaned in and kissed her son on the lips."I love you." Amy said with a smile. "I love you too." Gabe said as he walked out of his mothers room.


	17. Chapter 17

Teddy opened her eyes. She was in her nice warm bed in her bedroom in the basement. She was really comfy. Christmas was almost here and it was getting really cold outside. She had just had the best dream of her life. It was about her and Gabe staying home for an entire weekend by themselves. They had sex the whole weekend.

Teddy smiled at the though of her dream. Teddy pulled the blanket off of her body to reveal her boobs and her shaven pussy lips. Teddy got up from her bed. She stretched out. Teddy then walked out of her room and up the stairs.

Teddy continued into the kitchen. "Morning." Teddy said with a smile. "Morning." Teddys family said. Bob and Gabe were sitting at the table while Amy was cooking. PJ was still in bed. "I have important news." Amy said. The family gathered their attention towards their mother. "Your father and I are going on a 10 day cruise!"

Teddys mouth dropped. Gabe smiled. "Yahh! That sounds exciting!" Teddy said happily. "Teddy, you're going to be in charge while we are gone." Bob said. Teddy smiled again. "Ok daddy." Teddy replied.

Bob got up from the table. "We're actually leaving in an hour. It was kinda a last minute thing." Bob said. Teddy got even happier. Teddy then got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen. She sat down on he couch and started to watch tv.

About an hour had passed and Teddy couldn't take it anymore. She was super horny. "Alright kids, we're leaving!" Amy yelled as she and Bob walked for the door with all of their luggage. "Bye!" Teddy shouted back. "Oh yeah, make sure to make a Christmas list while we are gone!" Amy shouted. "Ok!" Teddy replied. They closed the door behind them.

Teddy smiled. Gabe walked into the living room. He sat down next to his sister. He had a gigantic boner. "Looks like you have a problem." Teddy said looking at her brothers penis. Gabe smiled. "Let me help you with that." Teddy said.

She leaned down and started to suck her brothers cock. She started to cover it with her saliva. Gage let out a moan. Teddy loved going down on her brother. She then heard footsteps. She realized it was PJ.

Teddy lifted her head off of her brothers cock. PJ walked down the stairs. "I'm going to the mall!" PJ said. "Ok!" Teddy replied. PJ then walked out the door.

"That was a close one." Teddy said. "Yeah." Gabe replied. Teddy then leaned in and kissed her brother passionately on his lips. She let out a moan.

Teddy grabbed her brothers erect cock and starting strocking it softly. Gabe let out a moan. Gabe then grabbed his older sisters tits. Teddy smiled and let out a sexy moan. Gabe could tell he was going to like the next 10 days.

Teddy then looked back down at her brothers cock. She leaned in and started to suck it again. Gabe let out a moan as his teenage sister sucked him off. Teddy tugged on Gabe's balls as she covered his shaft with her saliva.

"I'm gonna cum!" Gabe yelled. Gabe then shot his load deep down Teddys throat. Gabe let out a moan.

Teddy swallowed her brothers cum and lifted her head away from her brothers dick. "Let's get you cleaned up." Teddy said with a smile. They then both for up and walked up the stairs. They took a left into the bathroom.

"I have to pee." Gabe said. He then started pissing in the toilet. Teddy got the shower stared. She walked over to her brother and lifted one leg and set it on the counter. She had her pussy right over the toilet. She started to piss into it. She leaned in and started to kiss her brothers face again as they pissed into the toilet.

They then walked away from the toilet and hopped into the shower. Gabe started to rub his sisters clit. Teddy let out a moan. Her tits were right in Gabe's face. Water poured down their backs.

Gabe then got on his knees and began eating his sister out. She stood tall and happy. "Oh yeah! Lick your big sisters cunt!" Teddy shouted. This made Gabe even hornier.

Teddy then pushed Gabe onto the floor. She then sat on his face. He continued to eat her out. "That's right. Eat your big sisters pussy!" She yelled.

Teddy let out a moan. Gabe began licking her clit faster and faster. Teddy smiled. She then looked behind her to see Gabe with a big boner. "You'll get more pleasure as soon as you lick my asshole!" Teddy said. She then scooted up so that Gabe's tongue was on her tight little fuck hole.

Gabe licked his sisters butthole rapidly. Teddy let out a moan. She bit her lip. Gabe then slid his tongue inside of her asshole. This made Teddy get even wetter.

Gabe tongue fucked his sister brown little fuck hole rapidly. Teddy grabbed her tits and sweezed then hard. This made Gabe even harder. Her swirled his tongue around in circles. This drove Teddy crazy.

Teddy then got off of her brother. Teddy got on all fours. She motioned Gabe to come toward her. Gabe got on his knees and shoved his dick inside of his sisters soaking wet pussy. Teddy let out a gasp.

Teddy moaned loudly as Gabe pounded the shit out of her pink fuck hole. "Mmmm don't stop!" Teddy screamed in pleasure. Gabe began to fuck her harder.

Teddy then ripped Gabe's dick out of her pussy and put it at the enterence of her asshole. Gabe rammed his dick inside of her. Teddy screamed. Gabe pounded his sisters asshole harder and harder. Teddy bit down on her lip.

"I'm gonna cum!" Gabe yelled as he shot his hit sticky load deep into his sisters asshole. They both let out a sigh.

Teddy stood up. She turned he water off and got out of the shower. They both dryed off. Teddy then walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to her room while Gabe walked to his.

5 DAYS LATER...

Teddy opened her eyes. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was 9:00 in the morning. Teddy looked down to realize she had no blanket on. Teddy then stood up from her bed and walked up the stairs.

She sat down on the couch. She got a piece of paper and a pencil. She started to write stuff down for her Christmas list. "I want...a nice big dildo." Teddy said aloud as she put that down on her list. She smiled.

She was extremely horny. She hasent done anything with Gabe in 5 days. It's because PJ has always been home.

Teddy heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see her brother, Gabe.

"Teddy, I'm tired of this. I need to fuck." Gabe said. "I know but PJ is home!" Teddy said. Gabe frowned. "He is still asleep." Gabe said. Teddy rolled her eyes. "Alright. Let's make it fast." She said.

They walked into the kitchen. Teddy got onto the kitchen table. There was a cup of water on the table. "Be careful not to knock it over." Teddy said.

Teddy got on all fours. Gabe put his dick on the enterence of his sisters pussy. She slid his Dick in. Teddy let out a moan.

Gabe began to fuck his older sisters beautiful shaven pussy. He let out a moan as he pounded his sister hard. "Mmmm! Harder little bro!" Teddy moaned. Gabe began to fuck his sister faster and harder. They were making a lot of noise.

Gabe was already super horny. "I'm already gonna cum!" Gabe shouted. He then pulled his Dick out of Teddys pussy. Teddy turned around. She shoved her brothers Dick in her mouth. Gabe pumped his hot cum inside of his sisters mouth. She swallowed it all.

Teddy was squatting. She looked down to see that she was squatting over the cup. Her pussy juices were dripping in the cup. "Oops." Teddy said as she got off the table.

PJ then walked into the kitchen. "Morning." He said. "Morning." Teddy replied. PJ then looked at the cup and picked it up. He took a drink. "Hmmm. This water is sweet." PJ said. Teddy then smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Teddy Duncan opened her eyes. She was in her warm comfy bed. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. Teddy then realized something. It was Christmas Day.

Teddy flew the blanket off of her naked body and ran up the stairs. She walked into the living room. Gabe and PJ walked down the stairs. They started checking the presents out. Bob and Amy then walked down the stairs together.

"Alright kids, let's open up some presents!" Amy shouted. They all began tearing the paper wrapping off the presents. They all got some clothes and new phones. The boys also got some new video games.

"Teddy, can you come here?" Amy asked. Teddy for up. She followed Amy into the kitchen. She handed Teddy a present. Teddy opened it. "It was a 10 inch dildo. Teddy smiled. "You're the best mom!" Teddy shouted as she hugged her mom. Their boobs pressed together. "Come on. I'll show you how to use it." Amy said.

They walked out of the kitchen and down stairs. They walked into Teddys room. The hopped on Teddys bed. They sat demon next to each other. They spread their legs out.

"So...when you use a big dildo like this, you want to make sure you use it properly." Amy said. Teddy smiled. Amy put the dildo at he enterence to her pink pussy. She slowly slid it in.

Amy let out a moan as her daughter watched her fuck herself with her dildo. "Do you want to try?" Amy asked. Teddy nodded. Amy took her hand off the dildo. Teddy grabbed it. She started to push it in and out of her moms vagina. This made Amy moan again.

"That's it Teddy! Slid it in and out!" Amy shouted. Amy looked over at her daughter and kissed her passionately on the lips. They began to make out. Teddy shoved the dildo deeper into her mom.

Both girls moaned loudly. Teddy grabbed her moms boobs and squeezed them tightly. Teddy then pulled the dildo out of her moms pussy. She licked her mothers pussy juices off of her brand new dildo. She then stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it.

Teddy pulled the dildo out of her mouth and put it at the enterence of her pussy. She slid it inside of her. Teddy let out a gasp. Amy grabbed the dildo and started to fuck her daughters tight pussy with it.

"Does this feel good baby?" Amy asked. "Mmmm yes mom." Teddy moaned. Amy smiled. "Good!" She said.

Teddy then got on her knees. Amy got behind her. She kept sliding the dildo in and out of her daughter. Amy began licking her daughters light brown asshole. Teddy let out a moan.

Gabe heard moans coming from he basement. He walked down the steps. He peeked into his sisters room to see his mom and sister having fun. This made Gabe smile. Gabe pulled out his cock and started to jack it off.

Amy then stuck her tongue inside of her daughters butthole. Teddy let out another moan. Amy then looked up to see Gabe jerking off to them. "Hi Gabe." Amy said. Teddy then looked up to see Gabe.

"Wanna come join your mom and sister?" Amy asked seductevely. "Hell yeah." Gabe replied. He walked over to the bed and got on it. Amy pulled the dildo out of Teddys pussy. She stuck it in her son's mouth. He sucked his sisters pussy juices off it. Amy then grabbed her son's cock and stuck it in Teddys pussy. Gabe started thrusting into his sister pussy.

Amy started licking Teddys asshole again. Teddy moaned even louder. "Mmmm Teddy your asshole taste very good! I wonder how my sons asshole taste now." Amy said. She then got behind Gabe and spread his buttcheeks apart. Amy started to lick her son's asshole while he fucked his sister in her pink pussy.

Bob walked up the stairs. He walked into his room. He laid down on the bed. He began stroking his gigantic cock. He let out a moan.

Gabe slapped his sisters bubble butt. "Mmmm oh my god! This feels SOOO good!" Teddy screamed in pleasure. Gabe then pulled his dick out of his sisters pussy. He then slid it inside of her sisters butthole. He began fucking it.

Amy slid her tongue inside of her son's asshole. She began to tongue fuck it rapidly. She then slapped her son's ass.

Bob stroked his gigantic shaft. He let out another moan. He then began to use both hands. He let out a moan as he came everywhere. He then let out a sigh.

Gabe began to fuck his sisters asshole even harder. "I'm gonna cum!" Gabe yelled. His whole body tightened. His butthole closed with his mothers tongue inside of it. He then blew his load in his sisters asshole. They both let out a moan.

Amy then slid her tongue out of Gabe's asshole. Gabe pulled of his his sister. He then got up and walked out of his sisters room. Teddy then smiled and kissed her mom softly on the lips.

Teddy and Amy then walked out of Teddys room and up the stairs. Teddy walked up to the second floor and peeked into her parents room. She saw her father laying on the bed with cum all over him. She walked in.

"Looks like you need help cleaning up." Teddy said. Bob smiled. "Yes I do." He said. Teddy then climbed on the bed and started to lick the cum off of him. She moaned. Teddy then started to lick the cum off of her fathers Dick. This made Bob moan.

Amy got on all fours on the table in the kitchen. PJ walked into the kitchen. "Hey PJ. You must be very stressed. How about I help you...release it." Amy said in a seductive tone. "Umm...ok." PJ said. He walked over to the table. Amy hopped off the table and got on her knees. She grabbed her son's cock. She started the lick the head. PJ let out a moan.

Amy began stroking PJs Dick while she licked the tip. This made PJ moan even louder. Amy then began sucking her son's erect cock.

"Are you happy, daddy?" Teddy asked. "Yes I am." Bob replied with a smile. Teddy smiled. "Good daddy!" She said happily. She continued licking her fathers shaft just to make sure she didn't miss and cum.

Amy continued to suck her son's dick. She began to deepthroat it. "I'm gonna cum soon!" PJ shouted. Amy then shoved her son's dick far into her throat. She started to gag. PJ groaned as he shot his hot sticky load down down his mothers throat and into her belly.

"You taste good and healthy." Amy said. PJ smiled. Amy got back on the table. She got in doggy style. PJ stared at his mother pink pussy lips and brown butthole. "I'm stressed too. I need help releasing." Amy said. PJ smiled.

PJ climbed up on the table behind his mother. She grabbed her asscheeks. He then slowly inserted his dick inside his mothers pussy. Amy let out a moan. PJ began fucking his mother softy.

Bob noticed that Teddys pussy was dripping. Bob got up. He got a cup. He put it under Teddys pussy. "Why are you doing that daddy?" Teddy asked. "So I can drink your cum later." Bob replied. Teddy smiled. She started to finger her pussy. Her juices began to fill the cup.

"Fuck me harder!" Amy shouted. Teddy did as he was told and started to pound the shit out of his mothers pink pussy. His mother felt so good! She was really tight and wet and warm.

"Oh shit!" Amy screamed as she came all over PJ's Dick. PJ started to slow down. He then pulled his dick out of his mother. "I'm not done yet." Amy said. Amy then spread her buttcheeks apart around her butthole. PJ leaned in and started to eat his mothers asshole out. Amy moaned.

Teddy fingered her pussy faster and harder. She moaned loudly. The cup was almost full now with her pussy juices. Teddy then stopped. She pulled her fingers our of her soaking wet love hole and licked them clean. "Mmmm." She said as she got off the bed. She then left the room.

PJ then stuck his tongue inside of Amy's butthole. He began to tongue fuck her. This made Amy moan again. PJ then pulled his tongue out and stuck his Dick in. Amy let out a gasp.

PJ slid his dick back and forth inside of his mothers brown asshole. It was so tight and warm. Amy was loving every bit of this! "I'm gonna cum again!" PJ shouted. He then shot his second load deep inside his mothers asshole.

He pulled out of his mother. "Thanks PJ! That was exactly what I needed!" Amy said. "No problem mom!" PJ said with a smile as he left the kitchen.

Teddy walked across the hallway to Gabe's room. "Hey Gabe! I forgot to give you my Christmas present to you." Teddy said. "What is it?" Gabe asked. Teddy smiled. "It's a free coupon to have me as your sex slave for a day. I will have to do everything you say." Teddy said. "Thanks Teddys!" Gabe said excitingly. They then hugged.

Teddy was about to leave when she remembered something. She turned around and got a cup from Gabe's dresser. She then squatted on the floor with the cup under her. She opened her asshole. Gabe cum started pushing out of her asshole and into the cup. She then closed her asshole again and handed the cup to Gabe.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Gabe asked. "I don't know! Do whatever teenage boys do with their cum." Teddy said. She started walking out of Gabe's room. "Merry Christmas!" Gabe said. Teddy turned around. "Merry Christmas." Teddy replied before she walked out of Gabe's room.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas has passed. It is now the last day of the year 2016. The Duncan family usually celebrates by watching the tv live and having a normal party at their house. Well this year is going to be a little bit different...

Teddy woke up. She looked outside to see the snow was still on the ground and not melted away. She Smiled at the sight of the snow.

Teddy pulled the blanket off of her. She looked down at her teenage boobs and shaven pussy. She then noticed her sheets were wet. She must've had a wet dream during the night.

Teddy then jumped off her bed. She walked out of her room and up the stairs. She continued into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Amy said happily. "Good morning!" Teddy replied. She sat down at the table.

Amy walked over to the table. She sat down across from Teddy. Her gigantic boobs bounced. "I'm excited for tonight!" Amy said with a smile. "How come? All we do if throw a party!" Teddy said. "Not exactly! This New Years is gonna be a little bit different!" Amy said with a smile.

Amy got up from the table. She walked back over to the counter. Bob walked into the kitchen. "Morning everyone" Bob said. "Morning!" Amy and Teddy replied. Bob walked over to Amy and kissed her on the lips. He then continued to the table. He say down next to Teddy.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Bob asked Teddy. Teddy looked up at her father. "I don't even know what we're doing tonight!" Teddy replied. Bob smiled. "Trust me, it will be fun." Bob said. Teddy then got up from the table and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch.

Teddy reached for the remote. She turned the tv on. She began watching a tv show. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was PJ and Gabe. PJ walked into the kitchen while Gabe sat down in the chair next to the couch.

Gabe looked over at his teenage sister. She had her legs spread out. He had a perfect view of her pussy lips. Gabe started to get a boner.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Amy shouted. Teddy and Gabe then got up and walked into the kitchen. They sat down at the table. They started eating pancakes and bacon.

Teddy looked over to see Gabe's boner. She smiled. Bob was sitting across from Teddy. She lifted her legs up and set her feet on Bob's shaft. Bob looked up at Teddy. She smiled. Teddy then started stroking Bob's cock withher feet.

Bob let out a quiet moan. Her was already horny. It wasent gonna take much for him to blow. Teddy started to strike faster. She could feel Bob's cock start to pump. She smiled as her father shot his hot sticky load on the floor. Bob let out a sigh.

Teddy moved her legs back down. She finished her food and got up. She walked out of the kitchen.

10 HOURS LATER...

Teddy heard the doorbell go off. She got up and opened it. There were a bunch of people at the door. "May I help you?" Teddy asked. "We're hear for the New Years sex party!" They all shouted. They then charged into the house.

Teddy walked upstairs. She went into her moms room. "Is this what you had in mind?" Teddy asked. Amy smiled. "It sure was dear!" Amy replied as she walked out of her room and down the stairs into the living room.

Bob walked out of the bathroom. Teddy stared at her fathers cock. "You know...it is a sex party." Bob said. Teddy smiled. She got on her knees. She began stroking her fathers monster cock. Bob let out a moan.

Amy looked over to see Kelsey. "Hi Kelsey!" Amy said. "Oh hi Mrs D!" Kesley replied. Kelsey looked down at Amy's gigantic tits. "Those are some nice tits you have, Mrs. D." Kelsey Said in awe. Amy smiled. "You wanna touch them?" Amy asked. Kelsey smiled. She grabbed Amy's tits. She began squeezing them. She kissed Amy passionately on the lips. They both moaned.

Gabe opened the bathroom door. He saw Skylar sitting on the toilet. "Oh sorry Skylar." Gabe said. "Oh it's ok Gabe!" Skylar said with a smile. She looked down at Gabe's Dick. Gabe noticed.

Gabe walked into the bathroom and close the door behind him. "So what brings you to Denver?" Gabe asked. "I was invited to this party." Skylar said.

Skylar then got up from the toilet. She walked over to Gabe. She got on her knees. "You know Gabe...you're pretty big." Skylar said as she began stroking Gabe's cock. "I can't deny that." Gabe moaned.

Teddy began licking the tip of Bob's Dick. He let out a moan. She started to stroke his cock faster and faster. She then began sucking the tip of her fathers cock. This drive Bob crazy.

Amy and Kelsey began making out. They both moaned in pleasure. Amy grabbed Kelsey's teenage boobs. She squeezed them softly. This made Kelsey moan again. "Let's go someplace a little more private." Amy said with a smile.

They both walked down the stairs. They continued into Teddys room. They hopped up onto the bed. "This is better." Amy said. She continued making out with Kelsey. Kelsey let out a smile.

Skylar began licking up and down Gabe's shaft. "Aw shit! That feels SOOO good!" Gabe moaned. Skylar smiled. "Good!" She said seductevly. She then began sucking Gabe's cock. She moved her head up and down his erect cock. Gabe let out another moan.

Teddy started going down on her fathers monster cock. She got her fathers cock nice and wet. She could feel Bob's cock start to pump. Bob let out a moan as he shot his hot sticky load down his slutty daughters throat. "Mmhm...That tasted SOOO good daddy." Teddy said as she swallowed her fathers cum.

Teddy then got on all fours. Bob put his dick at the enterence of Teddys pussy. She slowly slid it inside. Teddy let out a moan. Bob began fucking his daughter in her soaking wet pussy.

Amy began to run Kelsey's pussy lips. Kelsey let out a moan. She then started to rub Amy's as well. Amy let out a moan. Amy smiled. "I have an idea." She said. She then pulled Teddys dildo out from under the covers. Kelsey smiled.

Skylar could feel Gabe's cock start to pump. Gabe shot his load into Skylars mouth. Gabe gasped loudly. Skylar swallowed every last bit of Gabe's hot cum. Skylar then pushed Gabe on the ground. She squatted over him. She slowly sat on his cock. She let out a gasp.

Amy began eating Kelsey's pussy out. "Mmmm Mrs D!" Moaned Kelsey. Amy then took Teddys dildo and inserted it inside of Kelsyes tight Pussy. Kelsey gasped.

Bob began to fuck his daughters tight teenage pussy faster and harder. Teddy started moaning even louder. Bob knew he could cum again soon but wanted to save it. He pulled out of his daughters pussy. He then bent over and started to lick Teddys butthole.

Amy started to fuck Kelsey's pussy faster and faster. Kelsey then took the dildo and stared doing it herself. Kesley got in doggy style. Amy began licking Kelsey's butthole. This made her moan.

Skylar went up and down on Gabe's cock. She moaned. She started to go faster and faster. Skylar then pulled Gabe's dick out of her pussy. She scooted up. She sat on Gabe's face. "Eat out my asshole!" Skylar commanded. Gabe began to lick Skylars light brown fuck hole.

Amy began licking inside of Kelsey's butthole. She moaned again. Amy then took the dildo and slid it inside of Kelsyes asshole. Kelsey let out a gasp. Amy slid the dildo in and out rapidly.

Amy then looked over to see Pj at the door. Amy smiled. Why don't you come join us?" Amy asked. PJ smiled. He hopped onto Teddys bed. He stuck his dick inside Kelsys mouth. He began to fuck it rapidly.

Bob put his dick at the enterence of Teddys asshole. He slowly slid his cock inside of his daughter. Teddy let out a moan.

PJ could feel it coming. He shot his hot sticky load down Kelsey's throat. He then got up and got behind Kelsey. He pulled he dildo out of Kelsys ass. He stuck his dick in instead. He began fucking her brown hole. PJ let out a moan.

Skylar then realized her butthole was wet enough. She then scooted back down onto Gabe's Dick. She slowly sat down on Gabe's cock. It went directly in her asshole. She started to go up and down. They both let out a moan.

Amy took the dildo and started to fuck her own asshole with it. She let out a gigantic moan.

Bob continued fucking Teddys tight light brown hole. He started to fuck it harder and harder.

"Happy new year!" Everyone shouted in the living room. It just turned 12:00 midnight. Teddy, Bob, and Gabe came at the same time. They shot their loads deep inside their girls assholes.

Skylar smiled. She got up. She made sure to keep her asshole closed. "I'm gonna save this load for later." Skylar said with a wink as she walked out of the bathroom.

Bob pulled out of Teddys asshole. Teddy then closed her asshole. "I want to make sure I keep this in for a long time!" Teddy said with a smile.

PJ then pulled out of Kelsey's asshole. Amy pulled the dildo out of her asshole. Kelsey then sat on Amy's face. PJs cum poured into Amy's mouth. Amy swallowed it all. Kelsey then got off of Amy. She smiled and then walked out of Teddys room and up the stairs.

Gabe, Teddy, Bob, Amy, and PJ then walked into the living room. Everyone was gone. "Well...I have to say, that was a fun party." Teddy said with a smile. "It sure was." Everyone replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Teddy opened her eyes. She looked over at the alarm clock. It was 7:15 in the morning. Teddy groaned. She then closed her eyes again. She then felt her brothers warm body brush up against her back. She looked over to see her brother PJ.

Teddy's room has recently been infested with ants so she has been sleeping with her brother PJ. Teddy liked sleeping with her brother. Sometimes her brothers dick would brush up against her at night. It would make her super horny. She would then start fingering herself right next to her brother.

Teddy was feeling super horny just like she always is. "PJ." Teddy whispered. He didn't do anything. Good he's asleep, Teddy thought. She lifted the blanket off of her brothers body. PJ's Dick was competely hard. Teddy smiled.

She wrapped her hand around her brothers cock. She began to stroke it softly. PJ was a heavy sleeper so Teddy knew she would be good. Teddy then leaned down and began licking up the head. PJ moved a little bit and moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up.

She began stroking her brothers cock even faster. She twirled her tongue around her brothers cock. Teddy smiled. She then began sucking on the tip.

Teddy then moved her mouth down her brothers shaft. She sucked her brother harder and harder. Teddy could then feel her brothers cock start to pump. He shot his hot load into Teddys mouth. She smiled as she swallowed her brothers cum.

Teddy then hopped up from the bed and walked out the door. She didn't want her brother to catch her.

She walked down the stairs into the living room. Teddy continued into the kitchen. She walked over to the counter and got herself s glass of water and then walked back out of the kitchen.

She looked out the back door. She looked up at the tree house. "I haven't gone in there in a while." Teddy said to herself. She then opened the back door and walked out naked into the yard.

She walked across the grass towards the treehouse. She began climbing up the treehouse. Teddy opened the door. She climbed up inside. Teddy smiled as she looked around at all of her old stuff.

Teddy then looked down to see a dildo on the floor. She bent it over and picked it up. "I haven't used you in a long time." Teddy said with a smile. Teddy then sat down on the floor. She spread her legs out. Teddy placed the dildo at the enterence to her teenage fuck hole.

Bob opened his eyes. He looked over to see Amy still sleeping in bed. Bob took the covers off to see he has a boner. Bob placed his hand on his cock and began stroking it softly.

Teddy slowly inserted the dildo inside of her soaking wet teenage pussy lips. She let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Bob continued stroking his cock. He tried to be quiet and not wake Amy up. Bob then quietly got up from the bed. He looked out the window to see movement in the tree house. Bob then walked out of the bedroom.

Teddy slid the dildo in even further. She let out another moan. Teddy grabbed her left breast with her left hand and squizzed it softly. Teddy continued fucking herself with her sex toy.

Bob opened the back door. He walked across the yard. He began climbing up the tree house. He then opened the door to the treehouse.

"Dad!" Teddy yelled as she say her dad peek into the treehouse. Bob stared in awe at his daughters pussy. Bob climbed all the way in the tree house. "Sorry. I didn't realize you were doing that. You must be pretty horny." Bob said. Teddy smiled. "It seems you are too." Teddy said while pointing at her fathers erect cock.

Teddy pulled her dildo out of her pussy. She set it on the floor. Teddy then took her hand and grabbed her fathers cock. "Come stay for a while." She said as she looked up at her dad. She began to stroke her fathers cock softly. "Well I guess since I'm already here." Bob said.

Amy opened her eyes. She pulled the covers off of her. She realized she got the sheets wet with her Pussy juice. She was super horny. Amy then hopped up off the bed. She walked out of her room.

Amy walked down the hallway. She peeked in Gabe's room. She noticed Gabe was still sleeping. She opened the door and walked into her son's room. She pulled the covers off of him. Amy smiled at the sight of her son's full erect cock.

Teddy licked the tip of her fathers cock. She swirled her tongue around it. Bob squirmed in pleasure. Teddy leaned in and began to suck on the tip as she worked the shaft with her hand.

Amy grabbed her son's erect cock. She began to slowly jack him off. Gabe moaned in his sleep. Amy then bent over and licked her son's long shaft. She then swirled her tongue around the tip.

Gabe opened his eyes. "Umm...Goodmorning mom." Gabe said with a smile. Amy looked up at her now awake son. "Morning sweetie. I'm just making sure you are releasing enough semen." Amy said with a smile as she massaged her right boob. Gabe stared in awe.

Teddy then pushed her head down onto her fathers cock. She began to suck on the whole thing. Bob let out another moan.

Amy got up on Gabe's bed. She got on top of her son. She took her son's cock and placed it in her soaking wet pussy. She slowly moved down on it. Amy let out a gasp as she started to fuck her son. Gabe moaned.

PJ opened his eyes. He got up from his bed. He looked out the window. He saw movement in the treehouse. He then walked down the stairs. He didn't notice Gabe and Amy fucking in the other room.

Teddy kept sucking her fathers cock. Bob gasped. Teddy then stopped sucking. She pushed her father down on the floor. She leaned over her father. She then took his cock and placed it in her teenage pussy. Bob began to thrust into his daughter.

PJ walked outside. He walked over to the treehouse. He began climbing the ladder. He opened the latch to see Teddy and Bob.

"PJ!" Teddy said loudly. "What's going on?" PJ asked. Bob looked up at PJ. "Teddy here is having trouble climaxing. I decided to help her out." Bob said. "Oh...can I help?" Pj asked. Teddy smiled. Of course you can!" Teddy yelled.

Bob continued to fuck his teenage daughter. Pj walked over to Teddy. He then put his cock at the enterence to her asshole. He slid his Dick right in. He moaned. Teddys asshole was already lubed up and ready.

Amy let our another moan as she fucked her son. Gabe couldn't believe it. For some reason it was the best fuck he has ever had.

Gabe then looked over at the window. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Gabe said. Amy smiled. "Where are you thinking at?"Amy asked. Gabe looked back over at the window. "The treehouse." He said.

PJ slid his dick in and out of Teddy's tight asshole. Teddy moaned loudly. Bob pounded the fuck out of his daughters tight pussy. You would be able to hear it from next door!

Gabe and Amy walked outside. They began climbing into the tree house. They opened the door. They looked over to see Bob, Teddy, and Pj having a threesome. "What's going on?" Amy asked. They all froze. "They were just helping me climax since I am having trouble!" Teddy said.

Amy walked over to her daughter. "I'll help you." She said with a smile. Bob and PJ then pulled out Teddy. Teddy and Amy then got in a 69 position with Amy on the bottom. PJ then slowly put his Dick back in Teddys asshole. Gabe walked up and placed his dick in Teddys pussy and Amy began licking part of Teddys pussy while she was getting fucked by Gabe.

"I want to fuck Teddy too!" Bob said. "Just stick in my ass too!" Teddy said. Bob then slowly fit his dick in Teddys asshole with PJ's. "Aww fuck that's tight!" Teddy screamed.

Teddy licked her miners soaking wet pussy while she got fucked by three dicks. "Fuck!" Gabe screamed as he shot his load inside his sisters pussy. PJ and Bob kept fucking Teddy's asshole.

PJ kept thrusting inside Teddy. He then shot his load in Teddys asshole. Bob then shot his load shortly after. He 3 boys pulled their dicks out of Teddy. Amy then began sucking Gabe's cum out of Teddys pussy. She then drank the cum pouring out of Teddys gaping asshole. It was huge!

The treehouse then started to make a creaking noise. "When was the last time we were all up here?" Amy asked. Bob looked up at Amy. "Never"

The treehouse then feel over on the ground. Bob landed on the ground and with Teddys mouth on his cock. Then Amy fell next to Teddy with PJ's cock in her pussy. The Gabe fell on top of his moms face with his cock down her throat.

Teddy took her mouth off of her fathers cock. "Now that I think of it, I don't think we've ever been in the treehouse at the same time." Teddy said as she got up off he ground. Gabe pulled his dick out of his mothers mouth and PJ pulled out of his mothers pussy. They all stood up

"Well this is just great!" Bob said. "It's ok. We never used it anyway." Amy said as she started walking towards the house. Everyone follows her. "Yeah I guess you're right." Bob replied.

Teddy walked into the house and then down the stairs. She walked over to her room. She jumped onto her bed and laid down and started watching Netflix on her laptop.


End file.
